


Obsessão e Possessão

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Fate, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Pining, Possession, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampire Bites, Vampires, feiticeiro zhang yixing inspirado em magnus bane, vampiros com aparencia intimidadora mas namoram fofinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Sehun é um vampiro que cursa relações internacionais para ocupar seu tempo. Ele convive tranquilamente com humanos, até que um rapaz em sua turma o faz entrar em colapso e sentir uma atração intensa misturada ao desejo por sangue. Atormentado pelo passado, Sehun não confia em si mesmo e tem medo de arruinar a vida do mundano. Precisa evitar Junmyeon, porém, a tentação agrava-se quando o próprio demônio aparece para provocá-lo. Não há como fugir do destino, mesmo que você tente.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 24





	1. Obsessão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, oi!  
> ☽. Se você me acompanha no twitter, já sabe que hoje é um dia muito aguardado por mim, pois, depois de planejar, escrever bastante e ficar extremamente empolgada, estou postando **Obsessão e Possessão!**  
>  ☽. Sou muito apaixonada pela estética de Obsession. Em julho, eu vi uma aesthetic e de imediato o título da fanfic apareceu na minha mente. Fui trabalhando a ideia, fiz um plot, um esboço e comecei a escrever. De agosto até o início de setembro terminei a fanfic. Nunca escrevi tanto em tão pouco tempo, parecia que eu estava possuída kkkk.
> 
> ☽. Agradecimentos: Preciso deixar minha gratidão a alguns anjinhos, pois sem eles essa fanfic não seria postada. Todos me deram apoio, me ajudaram quando eu estava em crise e se animaram com esse projeto junto comigo. Primeiro, agradeço a @kadimin pelo fictrailer. **Nát** , você fez um trabalho perfeito, parece que leu meus pensamentos; sempre sonhei em ter um fictrailer e agora tenho um! Te amo, mozinho! Minha amiga de confiança e beta maravilhosa, **Julis** (@artsyan), obrigada de verdade por estar sempre disposta a ouvir minhas ideias loucas, por me incentivar e me ajudar com o texto, mesmo com a correria do dia a dia. Te amo demais! Meus mutuals no twitter me incentivram também <3  
> UM SUPER MEGA ULTRA OBRIGADA **BAO** (@baaekhy) por ter me salvado. Hoje de manhã aconteceu um imprevisto e quase deixei de postar a fic por não ter capa. Então super baobao entrou em cena e fez A CAPA MAIS LINDA, A ÚNICA CAPA POSSÍVEL PARA ESSA FANFIC EM QUESTÃO DE HORAS!!! Fiquei imensamente feliz! É uma verdadeira obra de arte!
> 
> ☽. Bom, vejo vocês na nota final. Boa leitura ❣

  
  


**CAPÍTULO I**

_Obsessão_

_“You better run from me_

_Before I take your soul”_

_(É melhor você fugir de mim_

_Antes que eu pegue sua alma)_

— _Flames, R3hab & Zayn & Jungleboi _

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Sehun não podia negar, a sede por sangue era algo intrínseco à sua existência. Mesmo sentado na última cadeira da sala, fingindo concentrar-se na aula de Relações Econômicas Internacionais, o desejo o atormentava e suas mãos tremiam em seu colo. Contava os minutos até o fim do horário, mas o tempo parecia passar de maneira vagarosa, testando seu autocontrole. Havia treinado durante cem anos como ignorar a tentação: evitava se concentrar nos cheiros e fazia questão de se alimentar regularmente antes de entrar em um recinto cheio de humanos; assim, não deixaria a fome dominá-lo como um animal irracional. Vale destacar: Sehun era um vampiro racional e compartilhava de certos valores mundanos considerados pelos seus amigos como “Perda de tempo do caralho” — palavras de Baekhyun, repetidas por Chanyeol e Jongin com frequência. Desse modo, não sabia por que estava tendo dificuldades para manter a compostura no momento. 

Não sofrera com isso nos períodos anteriores, mas, nessa aula em especial, algo, ou melhor, _alguém_ o atiçava e ele não sabia se queria identificar o responsável. O professor discursou sobre a origem do capitalismo e seus ciclos hegemônicos enquanto o vampiro tentava controlar suas mãos e anotar os tópicos importantes. Apesar de ter concluído inúmeros cursos de graduação, ele gostava de voltar à faculdade e ter uma rotina de estudante. A pressão para entregar todos os trabalhos no prazo e ainda estudar para as provas dava um propósito a sua imortalidade, o mantinha ocupado e estimulava sua inteligência, além de arranjar rostinhos bonitos para apreciar: os jovens com seu brilho natural, a pele suave e quente. Como sentia falta do calor humano! Às vezes, quando se alimentava de uma fonte voluntária no Bar Escarlate, demorava seu toque na pele alheia para sentir o contraste de temperatura, mesmo que não tivesse mais a necessidade de se aquecer.

— Ei, está tudo bem? — A voz veio da cadeira ao lado. — Quer um pouco de água? Ou quer ajuda para ir até a enfermaria do campus?

Sehun largou a caneta sobre a mesa e escondeu suas mãos trêmulas debaixo da coxa, em seguida, fingiu uma expressão impassível ao se virar para respondê-lo. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, uma tontura o atingiu quando assimilou o rapaz ao seu lado. Tudo nele era vívido demais, colorido demais. Ele tinha o cabelo em um tom vibrante de vermelho cereja, exibia olhos azuis genuinamente preocupados por debaixo do óculos preto e vestia um conjunto de moletom rosa pastel. Acima de tudo, o que mais chamava atenção era o seu aroma intenso, bastante convidativo.

— Eu... — começou Sehun, mas era difícil articular, pois o rapaz estimulava todos os seus sentidos de uma vez só. Sentiu-se sobrecarregado, como se estivesse diante do próprio Sol, preso pela luz, porém admirado com sua imensidão. 

O rapaz esticou o braço, segurando Sehun pelo cotovelo. 

— Vem, eu vou te levar para fora. — disse em um tom de voz tranquilizante.

Rapidamente levantou-se e puxou Sehun, passou o braço dele no próprio ombro e segurou em sua cintura, praticamente o carregando para fora da sala. Todos olharam alarmados para a situação, o professor inclusive interrompeu a aula, abrindo a porta da sala para os dois passarem. Sehun estava mais pálido do que o normal e sua tontura ficou mais forte devido à proximidade com o rapaz, porém, não conseguiu se desvencilhar; sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

— Meu Deus, por favor, aguenta mais um pouco. Fica acordado, vou te levar na enfermaria...

— Não — conseguiu encontrar sua voz, que saiu rasgando pela garganta seca. — Não. Não. Não.

— Calma, está bem. — Ele ainda o apoiava enquanto andavam pelo corredor. Saíram do prédio e chegaram até um banco ao ar livre. A lua crescente brilhava timidamente no céu noturno, mas, para Sehun, não conseguia competir com o brilho dos olhos daquele rapaz. O sereno da noite bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos e a corrente de ar trouxe o cheiro que tanto atormentava o vampiro. — Você consegue se sentar?!

Sehun assentiu, se afastando. Sentou-se no banco, com os pés em cima do assento de cimento, abraçando as pernas e apoiando a testa no próprio joelho. Encolheu-se feito uma tartaruga em sua casca. O rapaz sentou no gramado, de frente para ele, mas não disse nada. Esperou Sehun se estabilizar um pouco.

A tontura, a sede e o desejo não tinham cessado. Pelo contrário, havia perdido o controle do próprio corpo: as presas desceram, cortando a parte interna de sua boca, liberando o próprio veneno que corria em suas veias; seus pensamentos se dividiam em atacar e tomá-lo para si de todas as formas; imaginou percorrer seus lábios por toda extensão de pele, distribuindo beijos e mordidas, podia até imaginar a expressão de deleite do rapaz.

Buscando por resquícios de sua força de vontade, Sehun tentou impedir esses pensamentos. Sabia que isso não era socialmente aceitável e ia de encontro à sua própria regra de não atacar mundanos, muito menos se envolver sexualmente com eles. Uma coisa era se alimentar de uma fonte voluntária no Bar, outra era deixar o desejo falar mais alto e atacar uma vida inocente. O rapaz desconhecia as regras do seu mundo, inclusive da existência do sobrenatural, por isso, não tinha ideia do perigo de ficar tão próximo de um vampiro. A sede era tão intensa que ele temeu não conseguir parar até sugar a última gota de sangue.

— Pode ir embora. — Sua voz saiu como um sussurro. Foi difícil proferir aquelas palavras quando cada célula do seu corpo implorava para dizer o contrário: _se aproxime, fique mais perto..._

— O que? — o outro perguntou alarmado, mas Sehun ainda tinha a cabeça apoiada no joelho, escondendo seu semblante. — Não vou deixar você assim. Olha, eu sei que a gente nem se conhece... Meu nome é Junmyeon, a propósito. Mas eu tô vendo que você está tendo uma crise. Eu já tive crises de labirintite antes, posso te ajudar. Você toma algum remédio?

Sehun deu um risada fraca, abafada pois abraçava o próprio corpo. Seria tão simples se aquilo fosse apenas uma crise de labirintite, mas sua situação era inédita e remédio nenhum resolveria; apesar da medicina mundana ter avançado bastante com o passar das décadas. 

— Por que está rindo? — Junmyeon perguntou, genuinamente confuso. — É sério, os sintomas são péssimos, varia de tontura, enjoo e desequilíbrio. Se não for isso, pelo menos me deixe te levar até a enfermaria. — Pousou a mão no ombro de Sehun a fim de tranquilizá-lo, porém, o toque intensificou o caos dentro de si e ele gritou como se estivesse sendo queimado pelo sol.

Percebeu, mesmo com os olhos fechados, Junmyeon se afastar em um sobressalto, e temeu ter assustado o rapaz tão doce; ele apenas queria ajudar. Sentiu-se um monstro por não conseguir controlar seus instintos, por reagir daquele jeito, sendo tão ruim com alguém que estava verdadeiramente preocupado consigo. Poucas pessoas se importavam de fato com sua existência, ali estava mais uma depois de anos. 

— Me desculpe. — Junmyeon pediu com a voz baixa. — Me desculpe. Eu... eu vou deixar você aqui sozinho. Não vou te incomodar. Como é o seu nome mesmo?

— Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Alguns segundos se passaram até ele sentir o celular vibrar no bolso da calça preta que usava, mas rapidamente a chamada encerrou.

— Eu peguei seu número no grupo da faculdade, esse é o meu. Pode me ligar se precisar de alguma coisa. — disse e Sehun quis chorar, quis abraçá-lo e agradecer por toda a preocupação. Ao mesmo tempo, queria gritar para ele correr o mais rápido possível, para ficar longe dele, para se salvar enquanto podia. — Fique bem, Sehun. — Junmyeon disse e voltou para o prédio onde eles tinham aula.

Sehun ficou na mesma posição até o rapaz estar longe o suficiente para o cheiro e sua presença não atormentá-lo. Ele olhou para cima, viu o contorno brilhante da lua e tentou esquecer tudo o que sentira em um período tão curto de tempo. Porém, mesmo tentando arduamente pensar em outra coisa, sua mente voltava para os olhos azuis e inocentes, as madeixas vermelhas e a voz suave carregada de preocupação. Nunca, em centenas de anos de existência, alguém se importou assim com ele. Nunca ninguém o deixou eufórico, beirando perder o controle, apenas por existir. Nunca desejou alguém tão fortemente quanto desejava Junmyeon.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Como o campus de Ciências Humanas e Sociais da Universidade de Sungkyunkwan ficava no centro de Seul, Sehun gastou mais ou menos 20 minutos dirigindo até o distrito de Itaewon. Ele tinha um apartamento singelo na região, mas, dessa vez, foi direto da faculdade para o Bar Escarlate; além de se alimentar, precisava espairecer.

Depois de uma rua cheia de lojas e restaurantes, virando a esquina, o bar vampiro ficava no fim de um beco estreito e mal iluminado. Havia um poste de luz com defeito que passava mais tempo apagado do que acesso, uma porta de aço e nenhuma janela nas paredes de cimento. A construção ficava num local estratégico, afinal, os mundanos evitavam becos desertos como aqueles, pois temiam serem roubados ou algo pior; e mesmo que alguém, porventura, entrasse ali, não veria nada além de um poste queimado e uma casa abandonada. Eles não seriam capazes de enxergar o fluxo de vampiros entrando e saindo do local, muito menos ouvir os sons emitidos no interior.

Porém, Sehun conseguia enxergar os vampiros conversando entre si dentro do bar, ouvia a música misturada a sons de sucção e suspiros mundanos. Ele tinha _a visão_. Apenas criaturas sobrenaturais ou híbridas possuíam essa habilidade.

— Ei, aqui! — Uma voz conhecida o chamou. 

Não precisou andar muito. Do meio do salão, olhou em volta e reparou em Baekhyun sentado próximo a parede de cimento queimado. Ele estava junto de Chanyeol e Jongin, os três sentados no sofá de couro preto, o olhando com animação. Sehun negou com a cabeça; não sabia por que o amigo era tão escandaloso, mas, mesmo assim, foi de encontro a eles. 

— Por que você está usando essa roupa basiquinha? — Baekhyun perguntou. O rapaz de cabelos platinados vestia um terno preto feito sob medida com um tecido brilhante. Sem dúvidas era o mais arrumado entre os quatro, sempre fora. Usava o fiel delineador preto esfumado na pálpebra superior e, embaixo, uma leve camada de brilho realçando seus olhos azuis. — E que cara de dor é essa? Puta que pariu, Sehun, parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você. 

Jongin e Chanyeol deram uma risadinha. O casal tinha o mesmo olho bicolor, um em tom de azul piscina e outro em azul bebê; se não fosse pela diferença na cor de cabelo — Chanyeol tinha um topete rosa pastel e Jongin madeixas esverdeadas jogadas no rosto, cobrindo boa parte de sua testa —, eles poderiam ser confundidos com irmãos.

— É verdade — concordou Jongin, analisando-o dos pés à cabeça enquanto bagunçava o próprio cabelo esverdeado; era uma mania dele. — Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está morto.

— Haha. — Sehun forçou uma risada e se sentou ao lado de Chanyeol no sofá. — Engraçado, mas eu estou morto há 155 anos. E essa é a única cara que tenho. 

— Alguém está de mau humor. — Chanyeol murmurou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Jongin. Em seguida, trocou um olhar cúmplice com Baekhyun.

O rapaz pareceu compreender a mensagem silenciosa, visto que gesticulou para um garçom e disse:

— Dose dupla, por favor, meu querido!

O garçom de silhueta esguia e pele pálida assentiu, indo providenciar duas fontes para aquela mesa. Ao contrário de um bar comum, o Escarlate servia sangue. O bar tinha o próprio banco de voluntários, homens e mulheres adultos — geralmente drogados ou pessoas que moraram nas ruas — deixavam de bom grado vampiros se alimentarem deles, tudo isso por causa da sensação inebriante causada pela mordida; o veneno tinha efeito semelhante à drogas no organismo humano. Alguns até acabavam viciados e, por isso, moravam no bar.

— Qual é? Vai contar o que aconteceu ou vai ficar com essa cara de cu a noite toda? — Baekhyun questionou. 

— Não precisava pedir por dois voluntários. Eu tô bem. — Sehun ignorou as perguntas anteriores e continuou com a expressão irritada. Depois do incidente com Junmyeon, no qual quase não foi capaz de controlar a própria sede, um mau humor o assolou, junto com frustração e um sentimento de autorrecriminação.

— Vai se foder — disse o rapaz de cabelos platinado entre risos. — Nem você acredita no que está dizendo.

Chanyeol e Jongin se entreolharam. Os dois serviam como ótimos mediadores de tensão ou até mesmo acentuadores de conflitos, porém, naquele momento, tentaram impedir que Baekhyun irritasse o amigo até os dois acabarem brigando fisicamente (toda semana o rapaz arranjava briga com alguém no bar, culpa do seu jeito meio desaforado). 

— É melhor ele se alimentar primeiro, ninguém funciona bem com fome, não é?! — Jongin disse, passando as mãos no ombro de Baekhyun, que pareceu relaxar ao toque do outro e não disse mais nada.

— Pois é — Chanyeol concordou, oferecendo um sorriso simpático para Sehun.

Como em uma típica sexta-feira, o local estava movimentado. Algumas mesas estavam preenchidas por grupos de vampiros conversando, jogando cartas, enquanto outros dançavam no centro do salão, mas poucos realmente se alimentavam. Isso explicou por que Sehun foi atendido tão rápido. O garçom agilmente trouxe dois homens da sala atrás do balcão, onde os voluntários descansavam e ganhavam até refeições mundanas; afinal, era importante ter o controle de qualidade do sangue

— Aqui, senhor. — O garçom apontou para os dois rapazes e se retirou. Os dois tinham baixa estatura, um tinha o cabelo raspado e o outro possuía traços felinos.

Sehun se levantou e os cumprimentou. Perguntou o nome de cada um e o que eles faziam. O de cabelo raspado se chamava Kyungsoo e, ao contrário da maioria das fontes, trabalhava no exército e gostava de frequentar o bar para relaxar um pouco; Minseok era o nome do outro, ele era amigo de Kyungsoo e queria conhecer o bar.

— Não precisa fazer uma entrevista antes de se alimentar — Baekhyun implicou com ele, fazendo uma voz zombeteira. — Falta você perguntar os antecedentes criminais deles, o número da carteira de identidade e pedir comprovante de residência.

Dessa vez, Sehun deu um riso fraco. Baekhyun podia ser irritante, mas ele era engraçado às vezes, principalmente quando mudava o tom de voz enquanto falava. Parecia ser um personagem saído de um sitcom.

— O pessoal do Bar já faz uma entrevista, eles não aceitam qualquer um. — Minseok disse. — Eu mesmo só consegui entrar porque Soo me indicou. 

— Eu sei, eu sei... — Sehun disse, coçando o pescoço. Ele apontou para o outro sofá que estava vazio na frente de onde seus amigos sentavam. Minseok e Kyungsoo sentaram, obedientes. — É que eu gosto de conhecer um pouco a pessoa antes de... — Gesticulou com as mãos tentando se explicar, um pouco desconfortável.

— Antes de _sugar_ o nosso sangue. — Kyungsoo completou, sem paciência para conversa fiada. Sentava encostado na parede, com a postura ereta e as mãos sobre o colo. — Legal, legal, mas pode começar?

Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongin gargalharam. “ _Perda de tempo do caralho_ ”, os três murmuraram entre si. Não entendiam por que Sehun era cheio de bons modos e queria pagar de vampiro respeitoso, criando essas regras bestas, como se seguisse os costumes mundanos. Talvez fosse para tranquilizar a própria consciência ou algo do tipo. 

Sehun deu um olhar recriminador para os três amigos e ofereceu um sorriso sem sem graça para Kyungsoo.

— Claro, claro.

Largando a polidez, o vampiro sentiu a sede falar mais alto. Desde o incidente de algumas horas atrás, sentia algo queimando dentro de si e aqueles olhos azuis rondavam sua mente. Tentou afastá-los dos seus pensamentos, se concentrando apenas no pescoço exposto de Kyungsoo. O segurou com cuidado, mantendo um aperto confortável. Por baixo dos seus dedos, podia sentir o sangue pulsando, o calor humano; seus caninos responderam ao estímulo, saltando. Seus músculos ficaram tensos, antecipando o contato, então se abaixou e deu uma mordida.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e suspirou em prazer, baixinho, enquanto Sehun se alimentava. O ato era de benefício mútuo: os dois pareciam aproveitar igualmente. Porém, havia uma lenda antiga sobre vampiros roubarem um fragmento das almas de suas vítimas a cada mordida. Bem, não era um caso comprovado cientificamente, pois as almas dos humanos não eram o interesse maior dos vampiros; o sangue era. Mesmo assim, Sehun carregava essa história consigo, e esse era um dos motivos pelos quais evitava se envolver em relacionamentos com mundanos ou se alimentar da mesma fonte várias vezes. Temia precisar transformar seu amado em uma criatura noturna, e não queria ter o peso de roubar o espírito de alguém. Já carregava uma bagagem pesada o suficiente.

Com isso em mente, Sehun se afastou devagar, lambendo os próprios lábios e passando as costas da mão sobre a boca. O retrogosto agridoce do sangue era marcante. No entanto, não havia terminado. Suas presas estavam expostas e ele precisava de mais sangue, então foi até Minseok, sentando ao seu lado. No outro canto, Kyungsoo encontrava-se em êxtase; encostado no estofado preto, seus olhos permaneceram firmemente fechados e a sua respiração estava irregular.

— Tudo bem? — A voz de Sehun saiu rouca, quase irreconhecível.

Minseok, que assistira tudo atenciosamente, assentiu empolgado. Observara o amigo desfrutando do ato; o prazer era evidente em sua expressão, apesar da palidez repentina no fim.

— Sim, sim. — concordou. — Fique à vontade. 

Sehun se aproximou e fez o mesmo, atendendo aos seus instintos a fim de cessar a sede e silenciar os pensamentos autocríticos. Por alguns instantes, conseguiu esquecer de tudo, inclusive do seu arredor. Concentrou-se no sangue se misturando ao veneno em suas veias, quase podendo acompanhar o fluxo interno. Sua mente estava vazia, completamente vazia. Até que não estava mais.

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e os olhos azul celeste era tudo o que ele podia ver, mesmo com os olhos fechados. Foi atacado pelo cheiro, pela aparência e pela voz do aluno da turma de Relações Econômicas Internacionais. Parecia uma experiência extracorporal: sua consciência deixou o seu corpo, o levando para uma realidade alternativa. Uma realidade onde apenas existia o rapaz de moletom rosa pastel, tão encantador e adorável. E a sede de Sehun aumentou em disparada.

— Sehun. — chamou Jongin com o tom de voz preocupado. — Sehun! Você precisa parar. Ei, cara! É sério.

A voz dele parecia distante para Sehun, misturando-se ao som vívido, à cadência da voz de Junmyeon: _“Você precisa se cuidar, Sehun. Me deixe cuidar de você um pouco, certo?”_. E Sehun queria ser cuidado. Ele estava largado sozinho no mundo há anos, a memória de sua vida mundana era distante. Fora transformado depois de completar 18 anos e ser expulso do orfanato. Morava nas ruas quando um vampiro decidiu recrutá-lo para seu grupo, mas ele não se adaptou ao estilo de vida dos seus semelhantes; não suportava a chacina que seu líder fazia em vilarejos, o sangue em suas mãos e os corpos amontoados como sacos de trigo. Fugira sozinho e sem rumo, qualquer coisa era melhor do que carregar aquele peso em suas costas. 

Então a percepção o atingiu em disparada. Lembrou que não queria ser um monstro como o seu antigo líder. Percebeu que a pulsação de Minseok estava ficando lenta, fraca, e seu afastou em um sobressalto, caindo no chão.

— Puta merda, vou chamar a equipe. — Baekhyun se levantou do estofado, andando apressadamente até o balcão. 

— Ei, Sehun. — escutou as vozes de Chanyeol e Jongin o chamando.

Aos poucos, conseguiu sentir o ambiente à sua volta, o chão gelado, a iluminação artificial do Bar. Identificou a preocupação nas vozes dos amigos e conseguiu abrir os olhos. Apesar de ter acabado de se alimentar, tremia da cabeça aos pés, como se não tivesse controle do próprio corpo. Era a segunda vez naquele dia. Algo de errado estava acontecendo com ele.

— Está tudo sob controle agora. Você conseguiu parar a tempo. — Jongin o tranquilizou. — Baekhyun foi chamar os funcionários para ajudar o rapaz.

— Como foi a primeira vez dele, ele precisa de cuidados. Cada organismo reage de um jeito diferente ao veneno. — disse Chanyeol.

Sehun tentou assimilar as informações passadas. O tremor em seu corpo diminuía gradativamente, mas ele não tinha forças o suficiente para ficar de pé.

Baekhyun voltou com a equipe médica do Bar Escarlate em seu encalço. Os funcionários levaram Minseok e Kyungsoo — ambos dopados demais para notar a gravidade da situação — até uma salinha reservada no fim do recinto. As poucas pessoas que estavam no local não se importaram ou ignoraram a comoção; deviam estar acostumados a coisas piores ou tinham seus próprios negócios para se importar. A música não parou em nenhum momento, o pequeno grupo continuava dançando na pista do centro, e a batida eletrônica perfurava o que sobrara da sanidade de Sehun.

— Será que dá para você explicar que porra está acontecendo? — Baekhyun se agachou e olhou para o amigo. Apesar do seu tom de voz incisivo, havia aflição em seu olhar, Sehun pôde perceber.

— Quero ir para casa. — respondeu Sehun. Estava cansado, terrivelmente exausto, e o som alto o estava incomodando. 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Jongin se entreolharam e assentiram, sem questionar. Os três ajudaram Sehun a ficar de pé e o levaram até o seu Audi preto. Chanyeol pegou a chave do carro e assumiu a direção. No banco traseiro, Sehun implorava aos céus para que o que estivesse acontecendo com ele parasse. Apenas parasse. 

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

— Agora será que dá para você nos contar alguma coisa? — Baekhyun questionou novamente, insistindo por uma resposta para explicar o comportamento no mínimo estranho do colega.

Sehun notou, pela ausência do palavrão em sua fala, que o amigo estava tentando ser mais gentil, e realmente apreciou o gesto. Eles eram amigos há 30 anos, viajavam juntos e se mudavam com frequência, sempre recomeçando em um lugar novo. No fundo, Sehun questionava se a amizade dos três era mais por conveniência, por necessidade de sobrevivência do que qualquer coisa. Se fosse, ele não reclamaria; pelo menos possuía alguém a quem recorrer quando preciso, mesmo preferindo evitar falar muito sobre si ou seus problemas.

— Nem sei ao certo, foi tudo tão repentino — começou Sehun.

— Porra, Sehun, começa do começo! — A gentileza de Baekhyun não durou muito tempo, como esperado.

— Calma — pediu Jongin. Ele, Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam sentados espremidos no pequeno sofá cinza da sala. — Leve o tempo que precisar. 

O apartamento de Sehun era quase um cubículo: possuía uma sala mobiliada com um sofá pequeno, uma televisão presa na parede de cimento queimado e, na outra extremidade, uma estante com uma samambaia no alto, alguns livros e CDs de vinil empilhados nas prateleiras; uma cozinha americana (apenas de enfeite, visto que ele não _precisava_ cozinhar; mas a geladeira guardava pacotes de sangue reservados para emergência), um quarto e um banheiro. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas, mesmo sendo tarde da noite, e possuíam cortina blackout. De modo geral, o apartamento era bem decorado em tons de preto, cinza e branco, e bastante confortável. Perfeito para morar sozinho, mas, com a presença de mais três vampiros, o local parecia menor ainda.

Depois de alguns segundos tentando entender o que havia acontecido consigo naquele dia incrivelmente atípico, Sehun encontrou um ponto de início:

— Tem um rapaz na minha turma de Relações Econômicas Internacionais. — disse e voltou a pensar por um tempo. — O Junmyeon.

— Como se isso explicasse tudo... — Baekhyun revirou os olhos. Bem, explicava _boa_ parte, Sehun pensou.

Chanyeol repreendeu Baekhyun com um olhar, em seguida se voltou para Sehun e disse:

— Certo, o que tem esse rapaz?

— Eu não sei ao certo... — Sehun estava sentado no tapete felpudo da sala, passando os dedos pelo tecido enquanto pensava. — Em um segundo eu estava prestando atenção na aula, no outro eu estava morrendo de sede. Parecia que eu estava há semanas sem me alimentar; o que não fez sentido, porque eu tinha me alimentado hoje de manhã. 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongin ouviam atentos. O trio espremido no sofá não ousou interromper, pois finalmente Sehun estava se abrindo com eles.

“Depois ele falou comigo, perguntou se eu estava bem, e a sensação ficou mais forte. Fiquei tonto, sem forças, tremendo bastante. Então, ele me tirou da sala e me levou para fora do prédio. E, cada vez que ele me tocava ou falava comigo, a sede ficava mais forte, mas tinha algo a mais ali... Eu... Eu _desejava_ , ele, sabe?! Tipo, como se fosse uma necessidade, não sei explicar. Ele foi bem atencioso e se preocupou comigo, mas tive que mandar ele embora porque temia perder o controle. Foi algo muito intenso. E depois ele não saiu da minha cabeça. Quando eu estava me alimentando daquele rapaz, o Minseok, eu _literalmente_ o vi na minha frente, conversando comigo.”

Sehun terminou e o cômodo ficou em silêncio. Ele ainda mexia os dedos nervosamente no tapete felpudo, o olhar estava perdido no chão enquanto repassava os acontecimentos diversas vezes na própria mente. Tentava dar algum sentido aos fatos, mas nada explicava por que um humano possuía tanto poder sobre si. _Deveria ser ao contrário, não era?!_ , pensou. Vampiros possuíam habilidades de compulsão, podiam exercer poder sobre mundanos.

Depois, o vampiro levantou os olhos e procurou respostas nas expressões dos amigos, porém, tudo o que recebeu foi olhares de surpresa. Os três estavam tão impressionados quanto ele mesmo, quase desconcertados, imóveis no sofá. Sem nenhuma piadinha, nenhum xingamento, nada.

— O que vocês acharam? — indagou Sehun. — Eu não sei se o problema está em mim, se estou fraco, doente, ou se o problema é _ele_.

Novamente, Sehun despejou seus anseios e recebeu silêncio. Não era isso que ele tinha em mente quando planejara contar tudo aos amigos. Ele esperara uma solução imediata, algum comentário divertido, e magicamente tudo voltaria ao normal. Pelo visto, estava enganando a si mesmo o tempo todo.

— Olha... — começou Jongin, bagunçando a franja esverdeada. O incômodo era visível em sua feição e Sehun antecipou a chegada de más notícias. — Nunca ouvi nada assim em todos os meus 153 anos. — Jongin era mais novo do que ele dois anos. Talvez não soubesse de nada do tipo por causa disso, Sehun pensou.

No entanto, Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram três anos mais velhos do que ele. Pensou que eles poderiam ter mais experiência e os olhou esperançoso, o olhar indo de um para o outro.

Baekhyun levantou do sofá, os cabelos brancos brilhavam e se movimentavam enquanto ele andava em círculos pela sala. Tirara o celular do bolso e encarava a tela com total atenção.

— Baek? — chamou. — Você escutou o que eu disse?

— Espera — pediu — estou checando uma coisa.

Sehun bufou e olhou para Chanyeol. Era a sua única salvação.

Chanyeol lhe deu um sorriso triste, mostrando suas covinhas e um olhar pesaroso no rosto.

— Não tenho ideia de como posso te ajudar, cara. — disse com sinceridade.

Sehun se voltou para Baekhyun. O amigo digitava e deslizava o dedo agilmente pela tela, procurando alguma coisa. Como não tinha mesmo o que fazer, o vampiro esperou e se deixou ser levado pela onda de pensamentos negativos. “É o meu fim.Vou precisar me mudar. Isso se eu não acabar matando o rapaz em um surto.” 

— Achei! — exclamou Baekhyun, empolgado, cortando o silêncio do cômodo, assustando Chanyeol e Jongin que estavam sentados abraçados no sofá e despertando Sehun do devaneio. — Zhang Yixing, poderoso feiticeiro de Itaewon. Atende em domicílio com hora marcada.

— O que você está aprontando, Baekhyun? — Sehun disse irritado. — Eu acabei de te contar que estou destruído e você está fazendo o que? Em algum aplicativo de relacionamento arranjando um feiticeiro para foder?

Sehun canalizou toda sua frustração em raiva e a destinou em Baekhyun. Não costumava agir assim, mas levantou furioso na direção do amigo e o empurrou. 

— Não, porra! — Baekhyun se defendeu, levantando uma mão em sinal de rendimento enquanto a outra mostrava a tela do celular para Sehun. — Eu estou falando sério. Ele pode resolver o seu problema. Confie em mim. Todo os membros do submundo são atendidos por ele, o cara é famoso. — assegurou.

Sehun tentou se acalmar e estreitou os olhos, lendo o perfil do feiticeiro em uma espécie de portfólio. Parecia que os feiticeiros sabiam utilizar a tecnologia mundana ao seu favor.

— E ele é gostoso para caralho também, não seria ruim se a gente fodesse. — começou Baekhyun, mas quando viu o olhar carregado de ódio que Sehun lhe deu, se apressou em continuar. Ao fundo, Chanyeol e Jongin deram risadinhas. — Mas é claro que eu não estou pensando nisso porque o objetivo é te ajudar. Você sabe que eu me preocupo, você é como um irmão mais novo para mim. 

Sehun assentiu, ainda desconfiado, e pegou o celular da mão dele para ler mais informações sobre esse Zhang Yixing. Ele era especialista em rituais de proteção, atração, cura e livramento espiritual; além disso, oferecia consultas particulares para atender as necessidades específicas de cada cliente. O layout do site era verde musgo, da mesma cor de seus cabelos ondulados. Sua foto de perfil era bem profissional, ele tinha um olhar sério e confiante. Foi o bastante para um Sehun desesperado resolver confiar sua vida a um feiticeiro.

— Não faço a mínima ideia de como ele pode me ajudar, mas realmente não tenho a quem recorrer...

— Perfeito! Vou agendar um consulta para você — Baekhyun disse entusiasmadamente, pegando o celular de volta. 

— Enquanto isso — começou Chanyeol, e Sehun se virou para lhe dar atenção. — É melhor você evitar esse rapaz da faculdade. 

Jongin, que estava aninhado em Chanyeol feito um gato manhoso, assentiu e completou:

— Fique o mais distante dele possível!

— Isso não vai ser díficil. — garantiu Sehun. — A gente só tem aula dia de sexta-feira. Ele deve ser de outra turma, nunca tinha pego matéria com ele até esse período.

— Que bom então — Chanyeol disse. — Enquanto você não souber como controlar suas reações, é melhor ficar longe do garoto para não dar um vexame na faculdade.

— Pois é — concordou Baekhyun. Ainda digitava concentrado, mas sempre tinha tempo para uma piadinha. — Um dia na faculdade de Relações Internacionais pode virar uma cena digna de um filme do Quentin Tarantino. — Riu consigo mesmo. — Já temos um roteiro de sucesso, Sehunnie!

O amigo falou brincando, mas a possibilidade de cometer um estrago o assombrava mais do que ele deixava transparecer. Sehun dizia a si mesmo que não era um assassino. Apesar do seu passado difícil, ele tentava acreditar nisso a fim de conseguir um pouco de tranquilidade, mas, às vezes, as memórias dos tempos de recém transformado ocupavam sua mente; era difícil apagar algo assim.

Respirou fundo e tentou manter a confiança. Apenas precisava conversar com esse tal de feiticeiro Yixing e ficar longe de Junmyeon. Tudo estava sob controle, conseguiria resolver essa fraqueza ou doença, o que diabos fosse, sem nenhum problema.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça e ele pegou em um movimento automático. 

**_Número Desconhecido [01:13]:_ ** _desculpa o horário, mas não consegui dormir sem saber se você está bem. foi à enfermaria? tomou algum remédio? é importante descansar um pouco também._

Sehun não tinha amigos exceto os três que estavam em sua sala de estar. Não soube por que pegou o celular de prontidão, mas o fez e, quando leu o conteúdo da mensagem, quase pôde ouvir aquela voz suave em sua mente. _Ele continuava tagarela até em mensagem de texto_ , pensou dando um pequeno sorriso.

 **_Número Desconhecido:_ ** _nossa, eu esqueci de dizer quem eu sou. é o junmyeon, da turma de relações econômicas internacionais. aquele de cabelo vermelho. que te ajudou hoje. ah, deixa, você deve saber quem é. não sei por que estou digitando uma mensagem tão longa pra dizer algo tão simples. enfim, é o junmyeon. você está bem?_

Sehun leu as duas mensagens diversas vezes e o seu sorriso aumentava cada vez mais. Estava prestes a digitar uma resposta quando a voz de Baekhyun o chamou.

— Quem é? É o Yixing? — perguntou. — Nossa, não é possível que ele tenha sido tão... — interrompeu-se quando viu o sorriso de Sehun e acompanhou até a expressão dele se fechar em uma careta dolorosa. 

— Era o Junmyeon. — disse, bloqueando a tela do celular e guardando-o sem responder. 

Era melhor assim. _Para o bem de todos_ , dizia a si mesmo. Mesmo assim, algo em si doía por evitar alguém que estava genuinamente preocupado com ele Talvez com prática pudesse se acostumar àquele sentimento, já que, pelo visto, a dor era a única coisa que permitiu-se sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. Esse foi o primeiro capítulo! Por favor, deixem nos comentários o que vocês acharam. Ficarei muito, muito feliz com a interação!  
> ☽. Apesar de ser fã de fantasia urbana, fiquei muito insegura de início, então me inspirei em obras conhecidas. Minhas principais referências foram: Lúcifer (série), a série de livros Vampire Academy por Richelle Mead e as Crônicas dos Caçadores de Sombra por Cassandra Clare (minha escritora favorita!). Também escutei essa [ Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6lIuqGUFgfPmq6BcE0cDNe?si=76zBvx9XToy9TuRyvTe7Jg) enquanto escrevia.
> 
> ☽. Acompanhem a thread de Obsessão e Possessão no twitter (royalbaekh), lá eu posto algumas informações como o cronograma de postagem, o trailer e a contagem regressiva. Espero que vocês me façam companhia neste mês de Outubro. Vamos passar o Halloween com Seho <3  
> ☽. Estou postando essa fanfic no spirit também. Participei como autora no EXOlipse Ficfest, então estou esperando chegar os reveals para poder falar sobre o que escrevi.  
> ☽. [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊


	2. Tentação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. Oi, oi, estou de volta com mais um capítulo! YAY!  
> ☽. Bem, queria agradecer novamente a julis, minha amiga e beta do coração, por todos os comentários e pelo apoio. Sem você eu não teria como postar essa fic <3  
> ☽. Dedico esse capítulo ao Junmyeon do meu Sehun, Nát, minha princesa.  
> ☽. A gente se vê nas notas finais. Boa leitura ❣

  
  


**CAPÍTULO II**

_Tentação_

“É como um poço sem fundo.

Voltamos a sentir o apelo do nada,

a tentação de cair,

de nos rejuntarmos

a uma obscuridade que nos convoca.”

— Italo Calvino.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

A madrugada de sexta para sábado passou rapidamente. Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongin insistiram em passar um tempo com Sehun em seu apartamento minúsculo, e, quando ele tentou rebater, alegando estar bem e não precisar de babá, os três simplesmente se acomodaram na casa como se fosse deles e começaram a conversar entre si. 

— Por falar em Quentin Tarantino, vamos assistir Um Drink No Inferno. — decidiu Baekhyun enquanto navegava pelo catálogo da Netflix, sentado no tapete felpudo com algumas almofadas de apoio. Resolvera deixar o sofá pequeno para Chanyeol e Jongin, afinal, os dois não se desgrudavam; era provável que acabassem chutando Baekhyun enquanto se enroscavam um no outro. — Tudo bem que não é dirigido por ele, mas ele atua!

— Por que a gente não vê algo mais leve? — Jongin pediu. — Esses filmes que você gosta têm muita violência e muito sangue. 

Chanyeol fazia cafuné nos cabelos esverdeados de Jongin. Não parecia se importar com o que eles iriam assistir.

— O que tem de errado? Faz parte do nosso cotidiano também, e no filme tem até um bar de vampiros — Baekhyun defendeu. — Quer dizer, não é bem verossímil — deu uma risadinha. — os vampiros do filme são bizarros e grotescos... — interrompeu-se, vendo a careta de Jongin aumentar a cada frase proferida. — Não vou dar spoiler, mas vocês vão gostar.

— Vocês não vão consultar a opinião do dono da casa? — Sehun perguntou, fingindo um tom ofendido. — Eu deveria dar a palavra final. E se eu quisesse ver um filme amorzinho, bem água com açúcar?

Baekhyun riu debochado. 

— Duvido!

Sehun pensou em rebater e alimentar uma discussão besta, mas reparou no casal em seu sofá e se calou. Chanyeol e Jongin estavam juntos havia anos. Para ele, os dois eram o modelo de casal ideal: se amavam, se entendiam, conversavam juntos e estavam sempre em sintonia. Sehun os conheceu através de Baekhyun, seu único amigo na ocasião, e logo os rapazes se deram bem. Ele fingia não ligar para relacionamentos, porém, às vezes era difícil esconder o olhar sonhador com uma mescla de inveja ao observar aquele casal tão feliz. 

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, livrando-se dos pensamentos. Claro que uma pessoa como ele não poderia amar alguém, caiu em si; mas a ideia ainda era tentadora.

— Pronto, está decidido. — disse o vampiro de cabelo branco gelo, apertando um botão no controle e reproduzindo o filme. Jongin bufou, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Chanyeol. 

Sehun apreciava a companhia dos amigos, mas sabia que não conseguiria assistir ao filme; não conseguiria se concentrar em qualquer coisa, pois sua mente parecia sugá-lo para uma outra realidade, uma na qual ele era um humano qualquer, frequentando a universidade, indo a festas com um grupo barulhento de amigos e vivendo um romance leve.

Na manhã de sábado, os quatro aguardavam ansiosamente a chegada do feiticeiro. Mesmo com a sua agenda ocupada, ele concordou em atender Sehun, pois o drama feito por Baekhyun ao solicitar uma sessão especial surtiu efeito. 

As cortinas estavam cuidadosamente fechadas, bloqueando os raios de sol. Ao contrário do que é retratado em Crepúsculo, na vida real os vampiros não brilham ao sol; eles são queimados devido ao veneno em suas veias — responsável pela manutenção e funcionamento do corpo — ser altamente inflamável. 

— Eu vou morrer de tédio esperando esse cara. — Sehun reclamou, esparramado no tapete. — Tem certeza que ele vem?

— Deixa de ser um pé no saco. Ele vem — respondeu Baekhyun. Continuava com os olhos vidrados na televisão; havia começado outro filme, um atrás do outro durante toda a madrugada, sem se importar com a opinião dos amigos. No momento assistia Kill Bill: Vol. 3. 

Chanyeol e Jongin estavam deitados no sofá, trocando carinhos e conversando baixinho, presos em seu próprio mundinho. Às vezes, Sehun escutava alguns sons de beijo, mas sabiamente ignorou todos os ruídos comprometedores.

De tempos em tempos, Sehun checava o celular. Sabia que não podia responder as mensagens de Junmyeon, então se contentava em relê-las. Até o momento, já havia decorado o texto e pensado em diversas respostas: “Estou bem. Obrigado pela preocupação, mas não se importe comigo e vá dormir. É importante que os humanos tenham 8 horas de sono diárias.” ou apenas “Estou bem. Obrigado.”

Quando o relógio da mesa de centro marcou 14h em ponto, a campainha do apartamento tocou. Sehun levantou em um pulo, correndo até a porta. Baekhyun fez questão de arrumar os cabelos brancos e checar a maquiagem da noite anterior no espelho (estava apresentável), então, se juntou ao amigo na porta e recepcionou o feiticeiro. 

A foto em seu site fazia jus a sua figura pessoalmente, Sehun percebeu. A sua marca de feiticeiro, as mechas verde musgo misturado com um azul claro, brilhava fortemente em contraste com a raiz escura do seu cabelo. Os fios ondulados e coloridos pareciam exalar magia. Zhang Yixing possuía o corpo forte, valorizado pela camisa preta de gola alta que usava; as sobrancelhas grossas junto ao olhar marcante lhe conferiam um ar de autoridade. Ele se apresentou com formalidade, curvando-se brevemente, fazendo com que o brinco pendurado de fio prateado balançasse.

Devidamente apresentados, o feiticeiro foi guiado até a mesa de jantar do pequeno apartamento.

— Pode ficar à vontade — Baekhyun disse, sentando-se ao lado de Sehun.

Yixing assentiu, ocupando seu lugar à mesa e olhando em volta. Analisou rapidamente o recinto decorado em preto, cinza e branco, e as figuras à sua frente. Percebeu que todos eram vampiros antigos.

— Obrigado — disse olhando para Baekhyun. — Mas prefiro falar diretamente com o meu cliente, se você não se incomodar. 

Sehun disfarçou uma risada com uma tosse forçada. Baekhyun assentiu e se retirou da mesa, voltando para seu lugar junto à televisão smart. 

— Bem, Sehun. — começou Yixing com um tom de voz profissional e ao mesmo tempo terno. — O que está te atormentando?

Sehun arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a escolha precisa de palavras. Realmente tinha algo o atormentando. Questionou se o feiticeiro possuía habilidade de telecinese ou se sua expressão entregava tudo, depois se lembrou do drama que Baekhyun fizera ao solicitar uma consulta de emergência e resolveu contar tudo.

Yixing escutava atento, os olhos brilhavam à medida que se concentrava, oscilando de preto para verde. Sehun quase se distraiu com a mudança de cor repentina, mas continuou seu relato da sexta-feira atípica e dolorosa.

Por fim, Yixing reuniu suas mãos sobre a mesa, batucando com seus dedos cheios de anéis enquanto ponderava. Sehun acompanhou cada movimento com expectativa e nervosismo. Será que o feiticeiro poderia lhe ajudar? Ou diria que ele era um caso perdido? Que estava amaldiçoado?

— Sim, sim — começou, sua voz carregava um certo cuidado ao pronunciar cada palavra. — eu entendo o que aconteceu. 

O vampiro não sabia se estava aliviado ou ainda mais tenso.

— Você precisa me escutar com atenção, certo? — continuou. — O que aconteceu com você é algo raro no submundo, principalmente com vampiros, mas não significa que você deva se desesperar. É algo até simples de se resolver.

— Então, diga, o que é?

Yixing brincou com o fio pendurado do seu brinco, escolhendo as palavras a serem usadas.

— Você possui uma ligação com esse rapaz. É uma ligação que vai além da simples sede por sangue ou de uma atração romântica e sexual.

— Sim, eu meio que percebi isso. Mas o que é exatamente?

— Podemos chamar de _obsessão_ por falta de um termo melhor. — Os olhos do feiticeiro oscilaram novamente, gradativamente indo do preto para um verde musgo. — Depois do primeiro contato com ele, o seu corpo não funcionará do mesmo jeito. É por isso que você entrou em colapso. — Tentou explicar. — Ele virou uma necessidade para você em todos o sentidos. Você _precisa_ dele para continuar existindo. Precisa da presença dele, do sangue dele. 

Sehun negou com a cabeça veemente. Não, não era possível.

— Olha, com todo o respeito, mas eu acho que você não entendeu. Eu não posso me aproximar dele, sou uma ameaça real para o Junmyeon. Não consigo controlar a sede, o desejo, é tudo muito intenso.

— E vai ser pior se você se afastar, se negar o desejo. — Yixing rebateu incisivo. — Não posso te obrigar a fazer nada, minha função aqui é oferecer conselho e ajudar da forma que puder.

— Mas você é um feiticeiro poderoso, certo? — O outro assentiu. — Pode desfazer essa ligação? Me fazer voltar ao normal ou então me tornar imune a ele?

Yixing deu uma risadinha e negou com a cabeça.

— Eu poderia fazer com que você não sentisse nada, nada mesmo, mas não aconselho isso a nenhum cliente. E não me atrevo a intervir em casos de obsessão, pois é uma ligação extremamente poderosa, faz parte da natureza das coisas. Não posso brincar de Deus, nem quero arriscar sofrer as consequências. Aposto que você também não.

Sehun absorveu as informações, tentando procurar uma saída enquanto Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongin escutavam atentamente toda a sessão da sala.

— Porém, eu posso te ajudar com os efeitos colaterais. — Yixing disse depois de analisar a expressão desesperada de Sehun. — Para que você consiga frequentar a faculdade sem causar nenhum transtorno.

— Como pode fazer isso? 

— Posso conjurar um feitiço de estabilidade. Assim, poderá frequentar o mesmo ambiente que ele sem ter náusea e outros sintomas físicos. 

A expressão de Sehun se acendeu em esperança; porém, Yixing esclareceu:

— É apenas algo temporário, não resolverá completamente a situação. Ainda sentirá sede e desejo. Ele vai continuar ocupando boa parte dos seus pensamentos, mas é o melhor que posso fazer no momento, diante das circunstâncias.

— Certo, então eu vou aceitar. Vou tentar o feitiço.

— Ótimo — Yixing deu um sorriso de canto, expondo suas covinhas nas bochechas. — Aceito pagamento por transferência, boleto, depósito e até mesmo _picpay_.

Sehun o olhou confuso.

— É o meu trabalho — Yixing respondeu na defensiva. — O que você esperava? Que eu fosse distribuir feitiços de graça? Preciso de dinheiro mundano para sustentar meus gatos!

— Não quis dizer... É claro que irei pagar o preço que for preciso. — Sehun se apressou em explicar. — Mas o que é _picky pay_? Olha, eu não sou exigente de jeito nenhum, para mim tanto faz.

Yixing deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

— Ah, a gente tem que se atualizar hoje em dia, não é mesmo? — Deu de ombros. — Também atendo mundanos e esse é um sistema bastante popular entre os jovens.

Sehun deu um riso sem graça e assentiu.

— Posso transferir para sua conta, me passa os dados.

Yixing forneceu as informações necessárias para a transferência e Sehun nem questionou o valor cobrado: 55 mil wons. Depois disso, Yixing estava bastante motivado a continuar seu trabalho. Seus olhos multicoloridos brilhavam e o tom de verde do seu cabelo ficou mais intenso. _Impressionante como dinheiro move o mundo, inclusive o submundo_ , Sehun pensou e culpou o maldito capitalismo.

— Podemos realizar o feitiço em outro lugar, se você se sentir mais à vontade. — Yixing disse e lançou um olhar significativo para os amigos vampiros de Sehun. Eles nem disfarçavam que estavam atentos à conversa, os observando feito urubu sobre carniça.

Sehun gesticulou para que os amigos virassem pra frente e respondeu:

— Tudo bem, pode ser aqui mesmo.

Yixing assentiu, ficando de pé próximo a mesa de jantar. 

— Você vai sentir um pouco de calor, uma nuvem quente envolvendo seu corpo como... — pensou um pouco. — como um spa! Será rapidinho.

— Tudo bem. — Sehun disse, ainda sentado.

Yixing ficou sério por um momento, olhando fixamente para frente, depois colocou sua mão cheia de anéis em frente ao próprio corpo. Uma aura de poder irradiou dele e uma névoa verde musgo, da mesma cor dos seus cabelos e olhos, fluiu de sua palma até o vampiro. Sehun manteve os olhos bem abertos, fascinado pela intensidade da magia: as cores vívidas e incandescentes, o ar denso, o calor pinicando sua pele. A névoa aumentou, encurralando-o, tornando-se tudo o que ele podia ver.

A sensação descrita pelo feiticeiro realmente o acometeu: ele suspirou relaxado, sentindo o calor confortável da magia desfazendo cada nó de tensão em seu corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos, a névoa cessou e a temperatura voltou ao normal. Sehun piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse acordando de um cochilo, renovado.

Yixing lhe ofereceu mais um sorriso de canto, dessa vez acompanhado por uma piscadela.

— Fiz o que pude, Oh Sehun. — disse o olhando nos olhos. Apesar de sua expressão divertida, sua voz possuía um tom formal. — Espero que tome decisões sensatas e lembre-se: não está curado ou imune, apenas não terá mais crises com sintomas físicos. 

— É, pode deixar. — _Aquilo já era melhor do que nada_ , pensou ele. — Vou manter isso em mente. Obrigado.

O feiticeiro se curvou brevemente e acenou para a sua miniplateia. Ele se despediu dizendo que tinha mais um cliente nesse horário e não poderia se atrasar. Sehun o levou até a porta e agradeceu novamente pelo serviço.

— Puta que pariu, isso foi surreal! — Baekhyun exclamou e correu até Sehun para analisar se algo havia mudado nele. O pegou pelo pulso, avaliando seus braços, mas a pele continuava a mesma, pálida e firme. Depois, checou seus olhos, puxando sua pálpebra inferior para baixo com o dedão.

— Sai, Baek. — Sehun o empurrou levemente. — Eu sou o mesmo. Você ouviu ele falando que era apenas um feitiço de estabilidade. Nem deve ser muito forte.

— Só estava checando. — Baekhyun disse dando de ombros.

— Uma vez, conheci um vampiro que foi transformado em rato. — Chanyeol se intrometeu na conversa e Jongin riu. — Sério, ele ficou por dias naquela forma. Tudo isso porque mexeu com um feiticeiro.

— Cuidado, viu, Sehun. — disse Jongin. — Você não ficaria muito bem de rato.

— Pois eu discordo! — Baekhyun rebateu veemente. — Seria a combinação perfeita. Por que não marcamos outra consulta com o Yixing e pedimos por essa transformação?

Sehun mostrou o dedo do meio para Baekhyun, o esmalte preto em suas unhas já estava descascando. Na semana passada, o amigo insistiu em pintar suas unhas igual aos jovens do TikTok, e ele ainda não havia removido o esmalte.

— Você está arranjando uma desculpa para ver o feiticeiro novamente. — disse, dando as costas à Baekhyun enquanto andava até a cozinha. — Sinto muito em te informar, mas ele está mais interessado em dinheiro do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Bem, eu não me importo em bancar ele.

Chanyeol, Jongin e Sehun fizeram um “ugh” em sintonia, e Baekhyun deu um riso malicioso.

— Pelo menos eu não estou _obcecado_ por um rapaz da faculdade.

Sehun pensou em mandar o amigo se foder em vários idiomas, afinal, aprendera várias línguas em seus longos anos de existência; porém, se concentrou em preparar um pacote de sangue para beber. Precisava se alimentar antes de encarar os diversos textos da disciplina de Normas e Instituições Internacionais para serem lidos, além dos fichamentos e artigos para produzir. Mesmo sua vida pessoal estando um caos, precisava ser diligente com a sua vida acadêmica. Dessa forma, podia ocupar sua mente fazendo algo produtivo e esquecer um pouco seus tormentos.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Naquela tarde de sábado, o vampiro expulsara os amigos do seu apartamento, afirmando precisar de um tempo a sós para estudar. Durante todo o final de semana, Sehun realmente se dedicou às leituras da faculdade, assistiu a um documentário mencionado pelo professor de Política Externa e não deixou o apartamento para nada. Porém, mesmo se ocupando o máximo possível, sua mente encontrava uma brecha para divagar; suas mãos recorriam ao celular, os olhos ávidos checando se recebera uma nova mensagem, mas era apenas uma notificação do grupo com os amigos, nada de Junmyeon. E, mesmo se recebesse mais uma mensagem do outro, do que adiantaria?! Não poderia respondê-lo.

Quando retornou à universidade de Sungkyunkwan na segunda-feira pela noite, Sehun andou pelos corredores de maneira apressada, olhando para o chão. Não se atreveu a admirar a beleza juvenil dos estudantes, muito menos abriu a boca durante as aulas. Passou a semana toda agindo dessa forma, tentando não ser visto e evitando encontrar o rapaz de cabelos vermelho cereja. As palavras de Yixing ainda ecoavam em sua mente vez ou outra, o alertando de que não deveria agir dessa maneira, não deveria evitar o rapaz, mas ele não queria arriscar a vida do outro; temia não ser capaz de se controlar.

Na sexta-feira, durante a aula de Relações Econômicas Internacionais, ele mudou de lugar. Sentou-se próximo à parede, na fileira do meio. Forçou seu olhar a focar na projeção sobre o Caos e a Governabilidade no Sistema-mundo Moderno. Se Junmyeon estava presente na aula, ele não soube dizer, pois seu corpo parecia livre de náuseas e tremores; podia se considerar praticamente curado e agradeceu mentalmente aos serviços do feiticeiro. Concluiu que todo o dinheiro gasto compensara no final.

— Giovanni Arrighi e Beverly J. Silver desenvolveram, por dez anos, um grupo de pesquisa sobre essa temática na Universidade de Binghamton. — o professor discursava na frente da sala enquanto passava os slides com um controle. — Abordaram diversas questões exploradas nos quatros capítulos deste livro. A primeira delas é: É possível surgir uma nova nação hegemônica que substitua os Estados Unidos como centro mundial?

Sehun possuía o livro mencionado na sua mesa e acompanhava a explicação. No primeiro dia de aula, quando a ementa do curso fora apresentada junto com a bibliografia a ser utilizada, o vampiro fora até a biblioteca do campus e pegou todos os livros sugeridos. Então, sentia-se confiante para participar do debate que o professor promovia ao fim das aulas. Se não fosse pela sua iminente tentativa de passar despercebido, com certeza engajaria no assunto. Adorava as discussões promovidas entre os alunos do departamento de ciências humanas e sociais. Era uma troca de experiências única e bastante enriquecedora.

No final da aula, ele arrumou rapidamente seus pertences, porém, quando estava prestes a se levantar para sair, uma silhueta entrou em seu campo de visão.

— Ei, Sehun, oi, tudo bem? — Junmyeon perguntou em frente a sua mesa.

O vampiro levou alguns segundos decidindo entre ignorá-lo completamente e continuar andando ou dar uma resposta qualquer seguida de uma desculpa para sair. Mas, quando levantou o olhar, reparou no sorriso tímido que o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos possuía. Dessa vez, usava um suéter azul celeste, da mesma cor dos seus olhos.

— Oi — disse secamente. Apesar de não sentir reações físicas, seu cérebro parecia derreter à presença de Junmyeon, lhe passando diversos comandos ao mesmo tempo: _corra, se aproxime, fuja, prove o seu sangue, prove o gosto do seu beijo..._ — Sim. E você?

— Ah, que ótimo. — Junmyeon deu uma risadinha. — Fiquei um pouco preocupado, não tive notícias suas desde a sexta-feira passada. Descobriu o que era?

— Descobri, sim. — Sehun esboçou um sorriso sem graça. Realmente tinha descoberto o que era, mas não significava que estava tudo resolvido. — Era uma virose, sabe como é, né?! — mentiu e se sentiu tão culpado quando os olhos inocentes do outro mostraram preocupação. 

— Nossa, ainda bem que não era labirintite. É uma doença muito difícil de curar, eu sofro há anos. Pelo menos vejo que você está um pouco melhor, hein?! Continua meio pálido, mas parece mais firme. — Junmyeon disse, apertando os ombros de Sehun com as duas mãos para reforçar o que dizia.

— É, é verdade. — Deixou escapar um sorriso genuíno dessa vez, quase esquecendo-se dos pensamentos que o atormentavam. — Me desculpe por não ter respondido suas mensagens. Eu não estava bem. — _Bem, isso não era exatamente uma mentira._

— Ah, tudo bem. Entendo como é, não precisa se preocupar. Às vezes eu também fico dias sem usar o celular.

Sehun assentiu e percebeu que a sala estava completamente vazia. Havia apenas eles dois, a porta estava fechada, o ar condicionado ainda ligado. Ele _precisava_ sair dali o mais rápido possível, não podia confiar em si mesmo.

— É...

— Eu 

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Me desculpa, pode falar. — Junmyeon achou a situação bastante divertida.

— Não, pode dizer. — Sehun garantiu. Sabia que precisava ficar longe dele, mas não podia evitar conversar mais um pouquinho.

— Então, é... — ele ajeitou os óculos redondos sobre o rosto e continuou: — O que acha da gente sair qualquer dia desses? Tomar um café ou uma cerveja. Pode ser um chá também ou qualquer tipo de bebida. Meu Deus, eu estou falando demais. — Riu de nervoso.

Sehun achou aquilo extremamente adorável. As bochechas de Junmyeon ficaram levemente rosadas, seus olhos pareciam brilhar tanto quanto seu sorriso largo. E ele facilmente sorriu junto, quase esquecendo-se de responder, pois estava admirando a beleza do outro.

Porém, um pensamento jogou balde de água fria e cortou toda sua animação, e ele se forçou a voltar à sua expressão séria usual: ele não podia sair com Junmyeon, também não podia consumir bebidas mundanas, muito menos explicar por que precisava recusar o convite.

Suspirou, mais por costume do que por necessidade, e disse:

— Não vai dar...

— Oh — O sorriso dele se desfez, seus lábios transformando-se em uma linha. — Tudo bem. Certo.

— Eu queria muito — começou Sehun, tentando amenizar a expressão de desapontamento do outro. — Mas não posso. Tenho que focar nos estudos e ajudar meus pais. — _Agora a mentira tinha ido longe demais_. Sehun nunca conheceu os pais, pois fora criado em um orfanato até completar dezoito anos.

— É, acontece. — Junmyeon ajeitou os óculos novamente. — Bom, te vejo por aí. — Deu um sorriso triste e saiu rapidamente da sala.

O feitiço foi eficiente para inibir os sintomas físicos, mas não surtia efeito para impedir Sehun de se martirizar, se culpar e se sentir mal por mentir e evitar o outro. Aquela expressão magoada parecia cravada em sua memória, e ele pensou quanto custaria um feitiço para apagar suas lembranças. Porém, não lembrar de Junmyeon parecia ainda pior. 

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Sehun chegou em seu apartamento completamente desanimado. Deixou a mochila preta no chão da sala, se livrou dos sapatos e se jogou na cama, caindo de bruços com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. Ele ficou assim por um bom tempo, até escutar seu celular tocando. Era uma ligação de Baekhyun e estava prestes a dar meia noite. 

— O que é? — atendeu sem paciência.

— Porra, cara, vai tratar o seu melhor amigo assim? Mas bem que eu desconfiei que você estaria péssimo depois de encontrar com o mundano na faculdade.

— Só fala logo o que você quer. — disse cansado. Realmente não tinha energia para manter uma conversa ou trocar provocações.

— Então, a gente está indo agora para o Escarlate e você precisa ir também, para se animar um pouco, parar de ficar remoendo esse assunto e se martirizando. Eu te conheço há décadas, sei que é exatamente o que está fazendo.

— Agradeço o convite, mas eu não vou.

— Ah, você vai. Na verdade, não tem muito escolha. Não importa o que diga, vamos aparecer aí no seu apartamento. E nem tente barrar nossa entrada, podemos atacar o porteiro. Te vejo já!

Baekhyun desligou antes que o amigo pudesse contestar. Sehun grunhiu, levantou-se e foi até o pequeno banheiro ao lado do quarto. Desde pequeno acreditava que um bom banho resolveria boa parte dos seus problemas, ou pelo menos o tranquilizaria. Sabia que não era bem assim, mas não custava nada tentar. 

Quando Sehun saiu do banho, levou um susto com a presença de três vampiros perfeitamente arrumados sentados em sua cama de casal. Baekhyun estava com o mesmo visual de sempre: vestia um terno preto brilhoso, os cabelos brancos jogados no rosto e o olhar marcado pela sombra preta completando o seu visual; porém, Chanyeol e Jongin estavam diferentes. O primeiro usava um blazer do mesmo material brilhoso que o terno de Baekhyun, com uma camisa listrada de gola alta por baixo. Já o segundo usava uma espécie de jaqueta curta — Sehun nunca viu algo do tipo — exibindo boa parte do seu abdômen definido.

— Gostou da surpresa? — perguntou Jongin, realmente animado. Ele usava uma maquiagem pesada nos olhos bicolores. 

Sehun desconfiou que aquilo era obra de Baekhyun e ficou desconfiado.

— Vocês invadiram minha casa. Sabia que invasão de domicílio é crime? É previsto por lei que...

— Lá vem o fodão que cursou mil faculdades. — Baekhyun o interrompeu. — Vai processar seus amigos, é?

— Deixa de ser assim, a gente veio te salvar desse apartamento tedioso e dos livros de relações internacionais. — Chanyeol disse. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas às de Jongin, era impressionante como os dois não se desgrudavam.

— Por que eu tenho a impressão de que vou me arrepender depois? — Sehun perguntou.

— Cala a boca. — Baekhyun jogou uma sacola plástica na direção do amigo, que pegou rapidamente graças ao seu bom reflexo. — E de nada.

Sehun olhou o conteúdo ali dentro e disse:

— Nem fudendo eu vou vestir isso.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

No fim das contas, Sehun acabou no Bar Escarlate, vestindo uma espécie de terno preto e vermelho recortado estrategicamente para expor apenas metade de seu abdômen. Seus dedos estavam cheios de anéis de diversos tamanhos, realçando o esmalte descascando em suas unhas. Sehun nunca fora alguém muito ligado a moda, não costumava usar maquiagem, mas, naquela noite, Baekhyun assumiu o controle e o “produziu” — termo usado por ele —, escolheu as roupas e fez questão de aplicar uma sombra vermelha ao redor dos olhos dele, realçando a cor das orbes.

— Não sei o que vocês vieram fazer aqui. Sinceramente, esse bar já está ficando monótono. — Sehun resmungou.

— Você só sabe reclamar. — Baekhyun disse. — Olha, por que você não olha em volta? Tem tanta gente legal por aqui. Quem sabe consiga uma distração? — sugeriu Baekhyun

O quarteto estava sentado no sofá de couro, afastado da pista de dança no centro. Dali, Sehun podia ver alguns vampiros dançando na pista, outros conversando nos cantos, alguns dando amassos e outros se alimentando. O local oferecia uma variedade de possibilidades para entreter a noite. Contudo, Sehun sabia que aquele estilo de vida não era para ele, nunca conseguiria começar uma conversa com um estranho e levá-lo para seu apartamento. Muito menos quando ainda lembrava vividamente do rosto de Junmyeon e de sua expressão de ressentimento.

— Não, obrigado. — rebateu. 

— Okay, okay. É com você.

Sehun não quis se alimentar depois do incidente com sua última fonte, então ficou apenas conversando com os amigos e escutando música. Naquela noite, o som estava mais agradável. Eram 2h da manhã quando seu celular tocou em seu bolso. Confuso, ele se levantou, foi até um corredor mais afastado, depois da sala de repouso para os voluntários, e atendeu rapidamente. Apenas teve tempo de olhar o nome de Junmyeon no visor e ficou preocupado. Será que algo tinha lhe acontecido?

— Alô? Junmyeon? O que teve?

— Calma — escutou uma risadinha. — Onde você está? 

— Como assim onde eu estou? Olha, o que aconteceu?

— Preciso te contar pessoalmente, você vai ter que me passar o endereço.

Sehun ficou em silêncio por um tempo analisando o que deveria fazer.

— Anda logo, é urgente. — Junmyeon o apressou. 

— Vou te mandar a localização, a gente se encontra na esquina próxima ao beco.

Junmyeon desligou. Sehun estava completamente confuso. Será que tinha ouvido uma risada antes do outro desligar? Ou foi um soluço de choro? Mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ele enviou o endereço, informou aos amigos sobre sua saída e ficou esperando na esquina.

Depois de alguns minutos assistindo ao poste com defeito acender e apagar, ele avistou uma figura. Quando ele se aproximou com passos pesados, Sehun percebeu que era Junmyeon. Mesmo com a iluminação pobre, o vampiro conseguiu reparar nele, e, quanto mais perto ele chegava, mais percebia que aquele não era o Junmyeon que vira na faculdade.

O mundano usava o cabelo penteado para cima, como se tivesse tido uma crise e tentado arrancar os próprios fios. Seus olhos emitiam um brilho perverso, a parte ao redor da pálpebra estava avermelhada; podia enxergar algumas veias saltadas em sua testa, lhe conferindo um visual intimidador. Porém, quando Sehun desceu os olhos pelo corpo do outro, se impressionou com os músculos expostos. O rapaz usava um blazer vermelho aberto, exibindo o peitoral nu, e a pele perfeitamente esculpida captou toda atenção de Sehun. Ele até esqueceu de proferir as mil perguntas que borbulhavam em seu interior.

— Então você é o Sehun. — Junmyeon disse, eliminando a distância entre os dois, esboçando um sorriso malicioso. A cadência de sua voz parecia diferente, um tanto provocadora. — Agora consigo entender por que os pensamentos dele giravam em torno de você, vampiro.

Sehun congelou no lugar. _Mas que porra está acontecendo?_

Junmyeon segurou Sehun pelo queixo, abaixando seu rosto até que seus olhos se encontrassem. A intensidade daquele olhar despertou uma mistura de medo e desejo. Não sabia se devia correr ou ficar. Naquele momento, a ligação entre eles falou mais alto. Sehun sentiu-se impelido a permanecer próximo ao outro. Porém, aquele olhar que transbordava chamas era o oposto do olhar inocente que Junmyeon tinha.

— O que aconteceu com você? — conseguiu recuperar sua voz.

Junmyeon desceu os olhos até seus lábios, se inclinando o suficiente para fazer a ponta do seu nariz encostar no outro. 

— Não se preocupe com isso agora. — pediu e deu uma risadinha maliciosa. — Eu estou aqui. Não precisa mais se conter. — Acariciou o lábio inferior de Sehun e contemplou as presas descendo violentamente. — Isso, vampiro. Deixe o desejo que corre em suas veias assumir o controle. Apenas por uma noite.

Sehun sentiu-se intoxicado pela proximidade, pelo aroma e pela fala arrastada do outro. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios e, no ato, lambeu o dedo de Junmyeon que estava firmemente pousado ali. Sentiu o gosto salgado da pele e todo seu corpo implorou para que ele tomasse Junmyeon para si.

— Você quer sentir o meu gosto, não é? É impossível resistir à tentação — Junmyeon abaixou o tom de voz, soando grave e rouco. — Eu sei muito bem do que estou falando, afinal, já levei os mais puros à luxúria. Vai ser divertido corromper mais um.

Em um lapso de consciência, Sehun se afastou de Junmyeon em sobressalto. Rapidamente pôs sua mente para trabalhar, analisando a fala do rapaz a sua frente e o brilho demoníaco em seu olhar. Naquele momento, o vampiro teve certeza: aquele não era Junmyeon, era um demônio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. O QUE FOI ESSE FINAL? hehe, hehe. Por favor, comentem o que vocês estão achando. As interações que venho recebendo por aqui e pelo twitter me deixam tão feliz! Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando Obsessão e Possessão. Sou grata de poder compartilhar essa fanfic com vocês e ver que alguns gostam dela tanto quanto eu.  
> ☽. Até próximo sábado, 20h! *Alerta de Spoiler: Tem TANTA coisa para acontecer no capítulo 3.Vocês vão conhecer melhor um personagem que eu AMEI escrever, hehe, mas ele é o demônio em pessoa.*  
> ☽. [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊


	3. Possessão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. Oi, oi! Temos aqui um capítulo novo, que vai levar a fanfic para um novo rumo! Espero que vocês gostem. Foi muito bom escrever esse personagem novo e tô curiosa para saber o que vocês vão achar. Boa leitura ❣

**CAPÍTULO III**

_ Possessão _

_ “They call me devil _

_ My heart is empty _

_ They call me devil _

_ Just try and tempt me” _

_ (Eles me chamam de diabo _

_ Meu coração está vazio _

_ Eles me chamam de diabo _

_ Apenas tente e me induza ao mal) _

_ — Friends in Tokyo, They Call me Devil _

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Junmyeon sabia que não deveria ter chamado o rapaz de sua turma para sair. Ele não possuía muita sorte na vida, principalmente no quesito  _ relações sociais _ , além de não ter muito tempo para conhecer gente nova e sair com o pessoal da faculdade — pois tinha dois empregos pelo dia, aulas à noite e, quando chegava da faculdade, ainda estudava até de madrugada. Sempre acabava espantando as pessoas com sua tagarelice e seu jeito espontâneo de ser. Um rapaz com quem ele trocou mensagens através de um aplicativo de relacionamentos havia dito exatamente isso para ele, um pouco antes de cancelar o primeiro encontro. E ele não podia deixar de lembrar dessas palavras duras enquanto andava até o próprio apartamento.

_ Bem, pelo menos vou ter tempo para continuar a leitura que o professor começou na aula _ , pensou. Devido a sua rotina extenuante, às vezes não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo do professor, mesmo ficando todos os dias até 2h da manhã estudando. Se sua avó estivesse ali, insistiria para ele deixar os empregos e aceitar uma mesada, mas Junmyeon não queria incomodá-la. Viveu à sua custa desde que tinha 10 anos, quando seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Sua avó tinha feito o suficiente e agora era a vez dele de se sustentar.

A caminhada da universidade de Sungkyunkwan até o apartamento onde morava de aluguel era curta, apenas 15 minutos. No caminho, pôde repassar o ocorrido durante a semana enquanto sentia o sereno da noite tocar-lhe a pele. A lua brilhava de forma singela no céu escuro, pois as luzes vibrantes da cidade competiam chamando atenção para as lojas e os restaurantes da região. O centro de Seul era agitado em qualquer horário do dia, inclusive às dez da noite, diferente da cidade pequena onde morara com sua avó.

Em meio à contemplação da cidade, um rosto familiar ocupou seus pensamentos: Oh Sehun. Esse acontecimento tornara-se um constante em sua rotina desde o dia no qual socorreu o rapaz que provavelmente enfrentara alguma crise. Desde então, seus pensamentos foram preenchidos com preocupação sobre ele junto com um desejo de vê-lo novamente, de conversar, de perguntar o que o atormentava e ouvi-lo sem julgamentos. Junmyeon havia reparado que Sehun não possuía amigos na faculdade, e ele entendia como era precisar conversar, mas não ter ninguém a quem recorrer. Então, a vontade de ser _ esse _ alguém para ele intensificou dia após dia, mesmo quando o outro não retornou suas mensagens.

— Ai, garoto! Olha para onde anda, está querendo me matar? — uma senhora ranzinza gritou. Junmyeon estava tão aéreo que não percebeu a presença da senhora até eles se esbarrarem na rua. 

— Me desculpe, senhora. Sinto muito.

A mulher ignorou o pedido de desculpas e saiu andando apressada. Junmyeon deu graças a Deus por não ter feito nada pior, pois ele possuía um histórico de derrubar, quebrar e bater nas coisas. Um histórico realmente  _ admirável _ .

Na rua do seu apartamento, o vento ficou mais forte e o ar esfriou subitamente; parecia prestes a chover. Ele temeu a tempestade que se formara e experienciou um mau agouro, um pressentimento ruim. Sentindo sua astrofobia ameaçando atacar a qualquer momento, apressou os passos até o prédio, queria se abrigar em casa, debaixo das cobertas para se proteger dos estrondos. 

Logo entrou em seu apartamento e pôde respirar com tranquilidade por finalmente chegar em casa depois de uma semana longa, dividida entre trabalhar como barista na cafeteria da esquina pela manhã, ser operador de telemarketing à tarde e assistir aula à noite. Como era sexta-feira, ele se permitiu descansar um pouco no sofá antes de ter de comer e estudar. 

Chutou os sapatos e tirou o suéter azul celeste, deitando no sofá enquanto checava as redes sociais. Em certo momento, voltou à conversa com Sehun e encarou as mensagens sinalizadas como lidas, mas sem nenhuma resposta. Apesar do rapaz parecer esquivar-se, Junmyeon queria continuar tentando se aproximar dele. Olhava a foto do perfil quando um vento frio fez sua pele estremecer. Reparou em volta, checando se havia deixado a janela aberta, mas ela estava fechada e a porta também. Levantou-se para tentar identificar de onde vinha o vento noturno.

Chegou até a cozinha, depois foi até o corredor do quarto e do banheiro, até que sentiu um tremor gélido, forte o suficiente para sentir em seus ossos, e sua visão escureceu completamente. Perdeu todos os sentidos de uma vez só. Não escutava, não enxergava, muito menos conseguia sentir os pés tocando o chão. Afundou em um abismo dentro de si.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

No mínimo, havia milênios desde sua última visita à Terra. Gostaria de ter voltado mais cedo, de ter passado uma temporada se divertindo à custa dos mundanos, instigando o pior neles, acendendo a luxúria latente naqueles seres inferiores, sempre dispostos a pecar. Eles tinham uma tendência natural à perdição, porém, eram hipócritas demais e sempre culpavam o demônio. Temiam e repugnavam o mal quando, na verdade, eles faziam muito pior: eram capazes de matar, roubar e atacar sua própria espécie por motivos irracionais e egoístas.

A única diferença dos mundanos para aquele demônio descido do inferno era o poder: Asmodeus, um dos sete príncipes do Inferno, possuía um alto nível na hierarquia demoníaca; era respeitado, temido e ainda podia manipular os pensamentos e os desejos dos outros. Na Terra, no entanto, ele não possuía uma forma física, nem os poderes de forma plena. Então, quando desceu a fim de se divertir um pouco, precisou possuir um corpo mundano frágil o suficiente para ser dominado e forte o bastante para não sucumbir devido a presença do demônio maior. 

Andando despretensiosamente no corredor do apartamento simples, pouco mobiliado e pequeno, presumiu sobre a vida patética levada por aquele mundano. Podia ver livros pela mesa da sala, pratos sujos na cozinha e plantas mortas no batente da janela. Não mexeu em nada, apenas olhou curioso, observando cada detalhe, tentando entender sobre a pessoa que outrora comandava esse corpo.  _ Ele deve levar uma vida tão chata _ , pensou, _ preciso mudar isso e _ , _ no final _ , _ ele mesmo me agradecerá. _

Desenterrar os desejos mais profundos das pessoas era sua especialidade; podia ter acesso a uma série de pensamentos reprimidos fortemente pelo dono do corpo. Sem fazer nenhum esforço, um nome apareceu em sua mente, claro como um chamado, e logo a imagem de um rapaz pálido, com olhos misteriosos e topete preto se materializou.  _ Então, temos aqui um alvo muito bonito, por sinal. _ Deu um sorriso de canto; não era preciso muito, já tinha sua missão para aquela noite. Pelo visto, sabia mesmo escolher suas vítimas, mesmo sem milênios de prática. 

Não possuía muito tempo a ser gasto na Terra, afinal, tinha uma dimensão demoníaca para comandar. Não podia brincar como queria, mas, pelo menos, tentaria fazer um pouco de caos, a dose certa para desarranjar a monótona vida daquele mundano e entreter o espírito até que pudesse voltar novamente à Terra.

_ Apenas um pouco de caos _ . 

O passo inicial foi dar uma ajeitada no visual. Apreciou o tom vermelho cereja do cabelo, mas ele estava sem forma, cobrindo a testa. Precisava dar movimento para os fios e o fez com um produto de cheiro agradável achado no banheiro. Aproveitou para observar seu reflexo no espelho. O mundano tinha olhos azul celeste, mas a cada segundo a região ao redor deles ficava avermelhada, denunciado a possessão sofrida. Bom, pelo menos as manchas e veias saltadas conferiam-lhe um visual estiloso. Era um príncipe do inferno extremamente antigo — não conseguia contabilizar seus anos de existência com exatidão —, mesmo assim, possuía um senso para moda, e aquela regata cinza era muito sem graça para um demônio usar; magoaria seu ego sair vestindo algo tão simplório. 

Garimpou algumas peças no armário, porém, não havia nada do seu gosto. Então, se sentiu obrigado a projetar sua própria vestimenta, utilizando um pouco de poder. Depois de satisfeito com o novo visual, ele voltou à sala, procurando informações para exercer bem o seu papel. Achou a carteirinha da universidade jogada no sofá, leu o nome Junmyeon e fez uma careta diante ao visual comportado do rapaz na foto de identificação; ele parecia a mistura de uma criança com um senhor de meia idade em quesito estilo. Ao lado da carteirinha, encontrou um celular e facilmente desbloqueou com a digital. Uma conversa foi exibida na tela e ele reconheceu o destinatário como Sehun, o alvo dos desejos de Junmyeon.

Apesar de Junmyeon estar muito bem silenciado, preso em um canto do próprio corpo, jogado para escanteio, Asmodeus conseguia sentir como as lembranças sobre Sehun eram intensas. Mais uma vez se convenceu de estar ajudando o garoto tímido a realizar seus desejos. No final das contas estaria fazendo uma boa ação.  _ E ainda chamavam ele de mau? _

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Sehun sentia a tensão vibrar em todo seu corpo. Talvez o feitiço de Yixing não fosse forte o suficiente para conter o poder demoníaco, pois, além das reações conhecidas provocadas pela ligação entre os dois, ele podia distinguir a influência do outro agindo sobre si. Um véu corrompeu parte do seu pensamento, o fazendo fantasiar com algo que ele lutava para reprimir. A imagem de Junmyeon entregue a si, disposto a saciar o desejo dele de todas as formas, o desestabilizou. Novamente a sede de sangue e a luxúria incendiavam suas veias carregadas de veneno. Mais uma vez, estava prestes a perder o controle. Ao mesmo tempo que essas imagens se desenrolavam em sua mente, estava consciente da presença dele ali, em carne e osso, irradiando calor e uma aura maligna.

O autocontrole conseguido tão repentinamente há minutos atrás lhe escapou entre os dedos. Fechou o punho fortemente em uma tentativa falha de encontrar forças, de relutar, mas o desejo era arrebatador.

— Gostou do que viu? — perguntou, alargando o sorriso de lado. — Posso conceder seus desejos mais profundos, até mesmo aqueles considerados impossíveis. — A mão soltou os lábios de Sehun, descendo até a base do pescoço vagarosamente. — Você pode ter tudo o que quiser, mas precisa aceitar a minha oferta antes.

Sehun estava tonto, a boca ainda entreaberta, as presas expostas e o olhar pesado. A mão em seu pescoço era a âncora que o firmava à Terra. Não existia nada além deles dois naquele beco mal iluminado, nada além do desejo, da sede. Naquele momento, ele esqueceu por que lutava tanto para se afastar de Junmyeon quando podia simplesmente se esticar e obter o sangue. Poderia dar a tão sonhada mordida, aliviar seu tormento. Era tão fácil e tão atrativo.

— Ah, não acredito que a gente tava preocupado e você tava aqui se divertindo. — Baekhyun reclamou. — Custa avisar, porra?

Sehun virou lentamente na direção da voz e piscou algumas vezes até conseguir focar no trio parado no final da rua, um pouco a frente do Bar Escarlate. Os três viraram as costas para retomar ao bar. _ Aqueles eram meus amigos. _

— Preciso de ajuda. — tentou gritar, mas sua voz falhou na última palavra. Pigarreou e tentou novamente, dessa vez mais consciente do ambiente a sua volta. — Me ajudem!

Junmyeon afastou suas mãos dele, cruzando os braços enquanto parecia entretido com a cena.

Baekhyun, Jongin e Chanyeol apareceram ao lado do amigo. Conferiram o seu estado: ele estava acabado, piscava com dificuldade e mal se mantinha de pé. Chanyeol e Jongin se encarregaram de sustentá-lo, cada um segurando-o de um lado, como fizeram anteriormente depois do incidente no Bar.

— Esse é o rapaz da universidade? — Baekhyun perguntou, analisando-o da cabeça aos pés. 

— Eu sou um dos sete príncipes do inferno, por favor, tenha mais respeito. — respondeu, realmente ofendido. — Resolvi me divertir um pouco, quer se juntar?

— Vai se foder, cara. — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. Não podia ser verdade, podia? — Que porra é essa? — Olhou para Sehun procurando respostas, mas o amigo estava em um estado deplorável.

— Bem atrevido, gostei da atitude — Junmyeon disse, esboçando a premissa de um sorriso malicioso. — Mas, ainda assim, mereço um pouco de respeito, não acha? — indagou, olhando intensamente para os olhos do rapaz de cabelos brancos. — Ah, gostaria muito de uma bebida!

Baekhyun estava completamente confuso, mas convidou o rapaz com olhos demoníacos — eram vermelhos feito fogo e a região ao redor dos olhos possuía manchas vermelho escuro, como sangue coagulado — para dentro do bar. Pensou que seria melhor resolver a situação lá dentro.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Baekhyun estava errado.

Não sabia o que tinha em mente quando resolveu levar um mundano possuído por um espírito demoníaco para um bar cheio de vampiros;  _ mas para onde mais eles iriam? _ , dirigiu a pergunta a Jongin, que deu de ombros.

Desde sua entrada no recinto, Junmyeon atraiu olhares sedentos e fez cabeças virarem em sua direção. O rapaz com blazer vermelho vívido da mesma cor de seus cabelos — penteados simulando, ironicamente, dois chifres — mudou toda a dinâmica do ambiente em poucos segundos. Todos, sem exceção, até mesmo aqueles que se alimentavam, pararam o que estavam fazendo para sentir o cheiro novo na sala, estimulados por uma presa bastante atraente; alguns poderiam até projetar o gosto agridoce do sangue na ponta da língua.

— Vamos ser discretos. — Baekhyun disse, puxando Junmyeon pelo braço até o canto onde eles sempre sentavam.

Junmyeon deu uma risadinha e ignorou o pedido. Pelo contrário, fez questão de trocar olhares sugestivos com cada vampiro no recinto: o grupo na pista de dança, o trio na mesa à sua frente e o homem que possuía os caninos brilhantes à mostra.

Era de conhecimento universal: todos os vampiros possuíam olhos azul claro. Alguns, como Chanyeol e Jongin, possuíam olhos bicolores, então Junmyeon se surpreendeu quando assistiu a mudança nas orbes do seu mais novo alvo; o tom claro tornou-se escuro feito o veneno que corria nas veias daquela espécie. Logo o demônio maior entendeu aquele sinal: eram os instintos assumindo o controle, o corpo se preparando para estraçalhá-lo. Em vez de causar medo, a percepção aumentou o seu sorriso de lado; ele amava ser alvo de desejo, amava estimular o pior nos seres, levá-los à beira do precipício e assisti-los cair.

Deu uma piscadela para o vampiro, os olhos brilhando em divertimento. A criatura soltou um som gutural, levantou da cadeira em um sobressalto e disse:

— Você trouxe sangue fresco — a voz dele saiu rouca, a garganta seca e queimando. — Vai ter que compartilhar com seus amigos. — Andou rapidamente até eles.

Junmyeon gargalhou, colocando o cotovelo na mesa e apoiando o queixo na mão. Olhava entretido a cena provocada por ele mesmo. Sehun havia recobrado a consciência agora que não era mais alvo de atenção do demônio, e percebeu a agitação no Bar. O ar estava denso e o clima era de ataque. Junmyeon tornara-se um humano atrativo a todos por causa de sua aura demoníaca. O recinto parecia um barril de pólvora, pronto para explodir com a mínima faísca.

— Desculpe-me, _ amigo _ — Sehun levantou-se, colocando seu corpo na frente do mundano. Não conhecia aquele vampiro com cabelos pretos escorridos no rosto, ele parecia recém transformado; seu frágil autocontrole o denunciava. — Ele não é uma fonte voluntária. — defendeu Junmyeon, mesmo sabendo que não era ele mesmo no momento.

O vampiro de cabelos pretos jogados para trás bufou de raiva e jogou a mesa. A madeira foi de encontro ao piso em um baque estrondoso junto ao arranjo de lírios em um vaso de vidro, assustando a todos. O chão estava repleto de cacos de vidro e o burburinho entre os vampiros aumentou. Em um impulso, o vampiro usou sua velocidade para chegar até Sehun, como se deslizasse pelo chão, e vociferou:

— Então vou ter que tomá-lo à força. 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongin surgiram atrás de Sehun na mesma velocidade, prontos para defender o amigo da ameaça iminente, exibindo uma postura de combate: ombros levantados, olhos focados no alvo e as presas à mostra. O vampiro mais novo pareceu hesitar diante quatro vampiros experientes. 

— É melhor você se afastar. — Baekhyun avisou em um tom de voz controlado.

Ele pareceu considerar se afastar, buscando por uma centelha de força de vontade, apesar dos olhos escuros, da boca entreaberta com as presas reluzindo, evidenciando o ápice do desejo. Um vampiro recém transformado não era capaz de controlar seus instintos de forma racional como os outros; ele não havia aprendido ainda a controlar a coloração dos olhos, muito menos a sede.

— Por que ouvir eles? — Junmyeon levantou e tirou o blazer vermelho, jogando-o no sofá. Exibia o peitoral musculoso, desnudo e um sorriso ladino nos lábios vermelhos. — Consigo ver, seu desejo fala mais alto. Não precisa se reprimir.

O vampiro correu até ele em disparada, pronto para fincar suas presas na pele exposta, porém, foi impedido pelo quarteto.

— Cala a porra da boca, demônio maldito — murmurou Baekhyun, olhando para trás com uma expressão irritada. — Você quer morrer?

O vampiro se debatia, tentando libertar seus braços, mas Chanyeol e Jongin o seguravam fortemente, um de cada lado.

Junmyeon gargalhou alto em um tom doentio capaz de arrepiar até os ossos.

— Eu não vou morrer, mas faço questão de levar essa criatura da noite para o inferno junto comigo. — Tentou ir até o vampiro, mas Baekhyun e Sehun o seguraram. — Vamos, vampiro, apenas uma mordida! — Esticou a cabeça para o lado, expondo as veias do pescoço.

O demônio continuou provocando a criatura, ávido para conseguir fazê-lo cair em tentação. Poucos tinham conhecimento, mas quem se envolvesse com um ser possuído conseguia passagem apenas de ida para o inferno; se o vampiro provasse seu sangue, garantiria uma maldição e centenas de anos ardendo em tormento.

— Não vale a pena. Você sabe que não vai vencer essa luta. — Sehun disse, tentando conseguir a atenção do outro. Estava tão próximo que podia ver o veneno enchendo-lhe a boca.

O mais novo gritou, a dor da sede queimando seu interior. Debateu-se com mais força e chutou o ar. Os outros no salão assistiam a cena com expectativa, mas nenhum se atreveu a interferir. 

— Porra, ele está implorando! — o vampiro mais novo respondeu.

Chanyeol e Jongin intensificaram o aperto, certificando-se de que não deixariam ele causar nenhum dano.

— Não é ele. É um demônio. — Sehun tentou tranquilizá-lo, o olhando intensamente. Estava longe de ser um vampiro poderoso, mas tentou aplicar a técnica de compulsão; talvez funcionasse com um vampiro inexperiente. — A missão dele é provocar, é promover o caos.

Junmyeon ficou extremamente irritado com a situação, mas não desistiu:

— Deixa de ser hipócrita, há minutos atrás era você que estava prestes a me atacar. Agora vem com esse discursinho. 

— Cala a boca — Baekhyun disse entredentes.

— Por quê? Está com medo de que eu revele os seus desejos mais sujos? — Junmyeon virou o rosto para o vampiro de madeixas claras. — Você não é melhor do que eu, Baekhyun. Você e o Sehun, na verdade. Acha que os anos são capazes de apagar o sangue em suas mãos?

Sehun sentiu o peso daquelas palavras como uma âncora jogada em sua alma, afundado-o e levando-o para uma correnteza perigosa em sua mente, as águas turbulentas trazendo à superfície os gritos de desespero daqueles humanos, os lamúrios finais antes de terem suas vidas sugadas. Em questão de segundos, fora transportado para o vilarejo.

O mato alto queimava, o fogo se alastrando até as casas. A fumaça era forte, mas não era capaz de cobrir o cheiro acre do sangue. Famílias corriam, gritando por ajuda, mas o clã de vampiros era extremamente rápido, cercando-as e atacando cada um, do mais novo ao mais velho, até que os gritos tornaram-se arquejos sôfregos. De início engasgavam no próprio sangue, contudo, rapidamente foram silenciados para sempre.

Sehun fora um desses vampiros quando recém transformado. A sede era intensa, dolorosa e irrefreável. Sua visão turva pela necessidade o fizera enxergar apenas o pulso forte e convidativo de sua caça. Afinal, era isso que eles eram para ele no momento:  _ uma caça _ . Não era capaz de processar que eram humanos como um dia ele fora, com parentes, maridos, filhos e esposas. Naquela noite, não teve noção de imediato, mas tirara a vida de inocentes e perdera um pouco de si no processo.

— Sehun — Baekhyun o chamou, a voz distante se misturando à visão da chacina da qual ele fez parte. Havia afrouxado o aperto, agora Baekhyun lutava sozinho a fim de conter Junmyeon. — Ele está conseguindo exatamente o que quer. Você não está mais naquele vilarejo, você não é mais a mesma pessoa. Me escute.

Baekhyun tivera um passado igualmente difícil de esquecer, mas ele parecia conviver melhor com isso do que Sehun. Ambos confidenciaram um ao outro suas bagagens dolorosas em uma dessas viagens juntos. Fora seu primeiro amigo, o único a ouvi-lo e a ajudá-lo. Não julgou seus atos, mesmo Sehun sabendo que não merecia tanta compaixão.

— Mas que porra é essa acontecendo no meu estabelecimento? — Jongdae gritou.

Sehun acordou de vez do seu pesadelo, percebendo a presença do dono do Bar Escarlate diante deles, com dois seguranças ao seu lado. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro repartido ao meio, realçando o contorno do seu rosto e queixo quadrado. A sobrancelha franzida evidenciava sua irritação e seus olhos de duas cores destilavam ódio.

— Vocês trouxeram um mundano para o Bar? Querem ser banidos? — continuou gritando, fazendo todos estremecerem. Jongdae era poderoso, tinha uma equipe influente o suficiente para fazê-los sumir do mapa sem deixar rastros. Bastava dar uma ordem. — A regra é clara: sem brigas no Bar; a presença de humanos não cadastrados é proibida. 

Listou as regras, olhando para cada um dos envolvidos.

— Vamos! Para fora, todos vocês. — ordenou. — Se não forem agora, farei questão de garantir o fim da existência amaldiçoada de vocês.

— Um príncipe do inferno não aceita ordens. — Junmyeon retrucou. 

— Vocês trouxeram um demônio?!? — Jongdae gritou tão alto que Sehun jurou ver as paredes de cimento tremendo. Em seguida, chamou reforços.

Mulheres com ternos pretos e expressões severas apareceram rapidamente, juntando-se aos guardas pessoais do dono do estabelecimento. A equipe estava pronta para enxotá-los.

— Não é preciso. — Baekhyun tentou usar sua lábia. — Estamos de saída.

Chanyeol e Jongin soltaram o vampiro e foram até seus amigos.

— Acho bom mesmo — Jongdae cruzou os braços. O seu piercing na boca reluzia prateado, mesmo com a iluminação pobre do recinto. — E não voltem nunca mais. Procurem outro estabelecimento para corromper.

Eles assentiram prontamente. Baekhyun arrastou Junmyeon até a saída. Sehun, Chanyeol e Jongin seguiram rapidamente.

O quarteto estava de volta ao beco mal iluminado com um ser possuído. Aquela madrugada seria a mais longa de toda sua existência.

— Qual vai ser a próxima parada? — Junmyeon perguntou. — Ah, será que dá para a gente voltar? Deixei meu blazer lá dentro.

Jongin, conhecido por ser o mais calmo entre os amigos, sempre pronto para apaziguar qualquer conflito, surpreendeu a todos com sua atitude por impulso: desferiu um soco com a mão direita, atingindo fortemente a têmpora de Junmyeon. Sehun recuperou-se rapidamente da surpresa e segurou o corpo desfalecido do outro em seus braços. 

— Pelo menos ele vai calar a boca agora. — defendeu-se, dando de ombros. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun riram. Sehun fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. 

— Não esqueça que o verdadeiro Junmyeon precisa estar vivo e saudável. A gente tem uma ligação ou algo assim. Você não pode matar ele.

— Eu nunca mataria o amor do meu amigo. — Jongin garantiu. — Quem aguentaria você chorando durante toda a eternidade? 

Os colegas continuaram rindo. Sehun revirou os olhos, mas se limitou a pedir:

— Me ajuda a carregar ele. 

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

— Na verdade, eu prefiro amarrar do que ser amarrado — Junmyeon começou. — Gosto de ter o controle, sabe? Mas posso abrir uma exceção para você, vampiro. — finalizou com uma piscadinha para Sehun.

— Puta que pariu, ele não cala a boca! — Baekhyun exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — O inferno mesmo é ter que escutar você falando um monte de merda. Vai se foder, cara. Você não tem uma dimensão demoníaca para comandar? Está fazendo o que aqui, hein?!

Junmyeon, que estava sentado na cadeira da sala, com cordas prendendo seu tronco às costas da cadeira, suas mãos atrás de si e suas pernas amarradas, gargalhou. 

— Até o demônio precisa tirar férias.

Sehun evitava focar a atenção nele. Era doloroso olhar para a versão conturbada do rosto que preenchia seus pensamentos; olhá-lo também significava lembrar das palavras despejadas com tanta acidez, aquelas responsáveis por levá-lo a reviver a pior fase de sua vida. Sabia que o Junmyeon _ real _ não tinha culpa de nada. Ele estava preso no próprio inconsciente, seu corpo usado como fantoche.

— A gente precisa resolver isso, quanto mais tempo essa coisa passar no corpo dele, maior será o estrago. — Sehun disse, sentando no tapete da sala, mexendo nervosamente nos fiapos cinza. — A pele dele está desbotando, os olhos parecem cozinhados, prestes a saltar do rosto. — Embrenhou os dedos nos fios do tapete, depositando toda sua atenção ali. — E isso está me fazendo mal também. 

Baekhyun olhou preocupado para Chanyeol e Jongin. Ocorreu uma comunicação silenciosa entre os três, não vista por Sehun, que mantinha os olhos baixos. 

— Ah, mas eu acabei de chegar e nem consegui me divertir. — lamentou-se Junmyeon, como uma criança mimada. — Vocês são péssimos companheiros. Vou fazer questão de lembrar suas feições para poder me encarregar de vocês no inferno.

Baekhyun saiu marchando até a cozinha, abrindo as gavetas avidamente, procurando por algo. Voltou rapidamente para sala com um rolo de fita adesiva cinza. 

— Não  _ ouse _ colocar essa coisa em mim! — vociferou. — Eu... eu...

— Finalmente, caralho! Eu estava ao ponto de surtar — exasperou Baekhyun, passando a mão na fita para certificar-se de que estava bem fixada na boca do outro.

Sehun levantou os olhos assustado e quase ficou com pena de Junmyeon, porém, quando viu o brilho demoníaco no olhar e as veias arroxeadas ao redor da pálpebra, censurou-se. Aquele não era o  _ seu _ Junmyeon.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — disse desanimado, voltando a brincar com o tapete, ignorando a náusea e o tremor acometidos ao seu corpo.

— Vamos pedir ajuda. — Chanyeol assegurou, trocando um olhar com Jongin, que assentiu para o namorado e pegou o celular, navegando pela internet por alguns minutos até encontrar o número procurado.

— Vai ligar para quem? — Sehun perguntou, observando o amigo.

— O feiticeiro Yixing. — Baekhyun respondeu pelo amigo.

— Ele não vai vir até aqui uma hora dessas. São quase quatro da manhã.

— Ah, ele vem sim. É só oferecer a quantidade de dinheiro certa.

Antes que Sehun pudesse responder, Jongin atendeu o telefone:

— Alô? Yixing, é Jongin, amigo de Sehun...

O rapaz foi até a pequena varanda do apartamento com o celular ao ouvido, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si.

— Pode preparar a carteira, Sehunnie. — Chanyeol zombou, ocupando o pequeno sofá da sala com suas pernas compridas.

Sehun se limitou a negar com a cabeça. Podia sentir o olhar de Junmyeon perfurando-lhe o interior, mas forçou-se a ignorá-lo.

_ Onde eu fui me meter? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. Por favor, comentem o que vocês acharam desse capítulo! Quero saber todas as reações hehe. Eu amo interagir com vocês tanto aqui quanto no twitter e fico muito feliz sabendo que tem pessoinhas que acompanham essa fanfic.  
> ☽. Um abraço especial para Nátaly, meu amorzinho, e para Franjinha Azul, uma amiga conheci através dessa fic e que me dá muito apoio.  
> ☽. Até próximo sábado, 20h   
> ☽. [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊


	4. Redenção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽.Oi, oi! Mais um sábado, mais uma atualização!  
> ☽. Ai, tanta coisa acontece nesse capítulo… Agradeço novamente a minha amiga julis pela betagem.   
> ☽. Boa leitura ❣

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_ Redenção _

“Vivemos entre o despertar e a rendição (...) Despertar e render-se enquadram os dias e as vidas; entre eles a viagem onde tudo pode acontecer, a beleza e a fragilidade.”

― John O'Donohue

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

— Parece que vocês têm um imã para problemas, hein?! — Yixing disparou ao entrar na sala de estar do apartamento pequeno de Sehun às 4h30 da manhã. Dessa vez, junto ao quarteto, tinha um rapaz sem camisa amarrado à cadeira, com uma fita cobrindo-lhe a boca; mas seus olhos demoníacos estavam à mostra. — Como é que vocês se meteram com possessão demoníaca?

O feiticeiro olhava incrédulo para eles. A princípio, quando Jongin o ligou desesperado, contando toda a história, ele pensou se tratar de uma pegadinha, afinal, demônios maiores têm muito o que fazer lá em cima, não costumam descer à Terra para brincar de fingir ser outra pessoa. Contudo, depois de tanta insistência e de uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, ele decidiu ir ao apartamento para conferir a situação com os próprios olhos. 

Queria estar errado, queria que fosse apenas uma pegadinha ou um mau agouro, mas não era. O corpo do mundano denunciava pelas manchas vermelhas arroxeadas, as veias grossas de coloração escura expostas pela pele, como se o sangue estivesse envenenado e coagulado. Yixing sabia que aquilo era um efeito colateral imediato; a longo prazo, o espírito demoníaco destruiria completamente o mundano. Apesar do demônio ter descido à Terra apenas em forma de espectro, com seus poderes limitados, ele continuava poderoso, e humanos não possuíam estrutura para aguentar tanto poder.

— Olha, eu estava dormindo com meus gatos — continuou reclamando. — Lulu e Loubo tiveram seus sonhos interrompidos e agora estão sozinhos em casa. Que espécie de pai faz isso com suas crias?

— Desculpa... — Sehun murmurou, sentado no tapete.

— Sinto muito pelos seus gatos — Baekhyun disse —, mas você é o único que pode nos ajudar.

Yixing tirou o sobretudo preto, o colocou em cima de uma cadeira da sala de estar e levantou as mangas longas de sua camisa até o cotovelo. Andava até o rapaz preso à cadeira, analisando o seu estado.

— Realmente, eu sou o único que pode ajudar — disse com o ego inflado. — Vocês têm sorte por me conhecerem. Tem muito charlatão por aí dizendo fazer exorcismo, mas não sabem nem identificar uma possessão.

Yixing andou em volta da cadeira. O rapaz o acompanhou com um olhar carregado de fúria. 

— Vocês não deviam ter feito isso com um príncipe do inferno. Eles possuem um orgulho gigante e não esquecem facilmente das coisas.

— Foi a única opção — Sehun garantiu. — Estava impossível lidar com ele.

— Aposto que foi mesmo. — Yixing levou os dedos cheios de anéis brilhantes até o queixo. Podia sentir a aura de poder exalada pelo corpo à sua frente; se não fosse pelos feitiços de proteção instaurados em si mesmo, estaria ardendo em luxúria. — Asmodeus é especialista em identificar os desejos mais profundos das pessoas para usar a seu favor. Ainda bem que você não o mordeu, senão estaria condenado a voltar ao inferno com ele.

Sehun ficou chocado. Não sabia dessa possibilidade e tinha chegado tão perto de ceder à tentação naquela madrugada... Fora um milagre ter passado por tanta provação.

— Tem como tirar o espírito sem machucar o mundano? — perguntou. A pele suave de Junmyeon estava ficando com aspecto morto. Possuía 3 diplomas de medicina, sabia identificar uma pele prestes a necrosar apenas de olhar. — A possessão está matando ele. — A voz saiu marcada pela dor. 

Yixing o olhou, reparando na maneira como Sehun estava inquieto, atento ao tapete cinza, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixando de olhar para o rapaz na cadeira. 

— Você se importa com ele. — afirmou. Devido a ter séculos de existência, era fácil perceber os sentimentos dos outros. Podia sentir a preocupação, os sentimentos reprimidos e a dor afligida aos outros. Com um pequeno esforço de sua visão, conseguiu enxergar a ligação entre os dois e entendeu. — É  _ ele. _

Sehun mexeu-se desconfortável no tapete e disse:

— É Junmyeon, aquele mundano que te falei. 

— Agora sim eu posso ver a situação completa. Você é teimoso demais, vampiro.

— Eu? — Sehun perguntou, confuso. Quando ele tinha virado assunto principal ali? 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongin assistiam atentamente a situação, sentados no pequeno sofá como se estivessem assistindo ao episódio novo de uma série da Netflix. Baekhyun pensou que só faltava a pipoca para completar a cena.

— Mas é claro! — Yixing rebateu irritado. — Eu avisei que vocês tinham um caso raro de ligação, vocês precisam ficar juntos. Negligenciar essa ligação deixa vocês dois fracos e vulneráveis, além de causar dor física.

Sehun não entendia aonde o feiticeiro queria chegar, mas não interrompeu o discurso dele.

— Por isso o pobre coitado foi possuído por um demônio! Ele tornou-se um alvo fácil, você teve sorte de encontrá-lo a tempo. Ele poderia ter se perdido por aí, você só saberia quando o pior acontecesse.

Os olhos verde musgo de Yixing cintilavam em sua direção, de forma repreensiva.

— Bem, isso é assunto para outra sessão — continuou. Estralou os dedos e juntou uma palma da mão à outra. — Outra sessão paga — ressaltou. — Por ora, vou resolver esse problema. Se afaste. Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder, meus gatos estão me esperando.

Sehun estava atordoado com as informações despejadas contra si de uma vez só. Ainda não entendia como eles deveriam ficar juntos se ele mesmo era uma ameaça para o outro; aquilo não era viável de jeito nenhum. Mesmo assim, foi até a outra extremidade do tapete, se afastando da cadeira no centro da sala.

Dali, ele podia observar o poder irradiando do cabelo ondulado do feiticeiro até as pontas de seus dedos cheios de anéis. Sehun sabia que a magia dele era potente e possuía o mesmo tom verde musgo dos seus cabelos. Nunca tinha presenciado um banimento espiritual, mas esperava que Junmyeon sentisse apenas uma onda tranquilizadora, assim como ele sentira quando foi envolto pelo feitiço de estabilidade. 

Yixing terminou de analisar o rapaz amarrado na cadeira. Sabia exatamente o que devia ser feito, mas temia não ser capaz de banir um espírito tão poderoso quanto um dos sete príncipes do inferno. Por isso, fechou os olhos e canalizou toda a sua energia, buscando dentro de si a ligação com a natureza responsável por alimentar sua magia. Era um feiticeiro experiente e poderoso, estudara por mais de milênios, lembrou-se disso e deixou a névoa brilhante o envolver.

Quando abriu os olhos, minutos depois, a sala de estar estava envolta pela fumaça cintilante de sua magia. O rapaz na cadeira tinha os olhos esbugalhados, surpreso com a súbita mudança de cenário; em um momento estava em uma sala pequena, com as cortinas fechadas e iluminada por uma lâmpada incandescente; no outro, o recinto estava envolto por magia proveniente da natureza.

O feiticeiro se aproximou de Junmyeon e desenhou um arco no ar com a mão. Repetiu o movimento com a outra, como se estivesse moldando a forma do ar. Seus olhos cintilavam e seus cabelos ondulados caídos na testa assumiram um tom de verde mais intenso. Ele brilhava como uma aurora boreal pintando o céu em tons de verde, azul escuro e roxo, uma explosão de cores e poder que deixou todos na sala abismados diante tamanha intensidade.

Por fim, gesticulou com a mão aberta, emitindo uma onda de luz verdejante diretamente no coração de Junmyeon, que jogou a cabeça para trás com o impacto. A cadeira titubeou no chão. A magia entrava em contato com o espírito demoníaco, tentando bani-lo de volta para sua dimensão. A névoa gramínea envolveu o corpo mundano, curando as manchas avermelhadas e os vasos sanguíneos rompidos, trazendo tranquilidade e apaziguando os danos causados pelo invasor. Yixing continuou desenhando no ar com os dedos, e cada movimento irradiava faíscas na direção do corpo, que eram absorvidas, entrando como agulhas na pele. 

Sehun observou tudo apreensivamente, piscando diversas vezes para acostumar a visão à claridade. Questionou-se:  _ Será que ele está em dor? _ Pensou em como poderia ajudá-lo, se deveria oferecer sua energia ou interferir de alguma forma. Mesmo assim, não se atreveu a interromper a sessão; confiou no trabalho de Yixing e assistiu a cada movimento. O corpo de Junmyeon tremia descontroladamente, a cabeça jogada para trás e os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados. A única coisa impedindo-o de cair era a corda em volta de seus membros, o fixando à cadeira. Depois de alguns minutos, Sehun pôde perceber a pele suave se recuperando das lesões internas, assumindo o usual tom suave e a textura aveludada. Também reparou na diminuição dos tremores, de forma gradativa.

_ Ele está voltando _ .

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Junmyeon lutou contra o resquício de sono, tentando abrir os olhos, mas essa tarefa era árdua. Todo seu corpo estava pesado, enfadado por uma sonolência inexplicável, e sua mente era apenas escuridão. Naquele momento, não possuía lembranças recentes. Acreditava não ter sonhado com nada, dormira tão profundamente que seus pensamentos estavam completamente vazios. Mesmo assim, sentia-se extremamente cansado. Depois de um piscar de pálpebras pesado, ele percebeu onde estava e uma onda de estranhamento o atingiu. Diversas perguntas surgiram de uma vez só em sua mente.

Ele estava em um quarto, mas não era o seu. O cômodo possuía cortinas com blackout, bloqueando a luz natural da janela, deixando-o envolto pela escuridão; dessa forma, não pôde identificar muito bem a decoração à sua volta, muito menos conseguia estipular um horário. Sentou-se na espaçosa cama de casal, passando a mão pela manta felpuda, notando a diferença de sua simples cama de solteiro. Então, notou algo mais estranho ainda: vestia roupas compridas, uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa feitas para alguém alto.

Naquele momento, começou a ficar seriamente preocupado. Forçava-se a lembrar dos eventos ocorridos, buscando alguma explicação para sua atual situação, mas não conseguia encontrar nada. A sua última lembrança era de estar em casa, depois da aula de Relações Econômicas Internacionais. Também lembrou do fora dado por Sehun e se sentiu envergonhado, repassando a conversa desajeitada entre eles. Voltando a pensar em sua situação atual, tateou os bolsos da calça com suas mãos trêmulas; sentiu o coração acelerar em seu peito quando não achou o celular. Como faria para sair dali? E se tivesse sido raptado? Será que haviam ligado para sua avó atrás de dinheiro?

Três batidas suaves na porta interromperam o seu pensamento. Junmyeon se levantou, tropeçando nos próprios pés, procurando alguma coisa para se defender. Conseguiu achar o interruptor e ligou a luz do quarto, mas não foi útil, já que o cômodo possuía apenas uma prateleira com livros, um guarda-roupa no canto oposto e uma mesa de estudos, nada para ser usado em um combate. Sua respiração acelerou, o medo correndo em suas veias; mesmo assim, decidiu abrir a porta, disposto a demandar por explicações.

Quando o fez, seu coração deu um pulo no peito e seus olhos se arregalaram. De todo mundo, não esperava ver Sehun ali, encostado na porta, vestindo o mesmo que ele e segurando uma embalagem de comida.

— Mas o que...

— Calma, eu acho melhor a gente começar por partes. — Sehun o interrompeu, entrando no cômodo e deixando a embalagem na mesa de estudos. — Você precisa me escutar com atenção. Sei que deve ter muitas perguntas e eu juro que vou ser sincero e responder todas. — Ele se encostou na parede próxima à janela, mantendo uma distância segura. — Mas antes disso, acho melhor você comer alguma coisa, certo?! Dormiu por bastante tempo.

Junmyeon experienciou o medo se dissolver e transformar-se em nervosismo. Sehun estava ali, parecia preocupado com ele e tinha lhe trazido comida. A presença dele aumentou a avalanche de perguntas em seu interior. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as reações efervescentes. Realmente tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, assim como estava com o estômago vazio, então resolveu sentar na cadeira de frente a mesa de estudos e conferir o conteúdo da embalagem.

— Não sabia o seu gosto, então pedi ajuda ao atendente — confessou, como se pedisse desculpa.

Junmyeon tirou a marmita da bolsa, abrindo a tampa e sentindo o estômago roncar com o cheiro delicioso de bibimbap fresquinho. Deixou suas preocupações de lado por um momento, rasgou a embalagem do hashi de madeira e misturou a comida todinha. A gema mole explodiu, molhando o arroz, os legumes cortados e a carne. Rapidamente encheu a boca e suspirou sentindo um gosto tão incrível. Há tempos não comia algo tão gostoso. 

Morava sozinho, tinha dois empregos de meio período pelo dia e estudava à noite; quando chegava em casa, estava cansado para preparar algo mais elaborado e muitas vezes não tinha tempo ou dinheiro para pedir um delivery, então acostumara-se às comidas instantâneas. Porém, quando sua avó ligava no final de semana para perguntar como ele estava, mentia deliberadamente, dizendo que comera bem e dormira bastante. Na verdade, vivia exausto e sem energia.

— Hmmm — suspirou. — Nossa, é muito bom. — Olhou para Sehun, ainda mastigando a comida, e lhe deu um riso contido. — Obrigado.

Sehun esboçou um sorriso tímido, observando o rapaz comendo empolgadamente. Pensou ser o mínimo a oferecer depois de todo o ocorrido.

— Esse é o seu quarto? — perguntou entre uma mordida e outra.

— Ah — Olhou em volta. Mal ficava ali; não dormia na cama, pois não tinha necessidade, e estudava na mesa da sala. Apesar de não ocupar o quarto, respondeu: — É sim. Precisei trazer você até aqui, para te ajudar.

Junmyeon o olhou alarmado.

— É melhor você terminar de comer — tranquilizou-o.

Mas ele não conseguiu. Sua garganta travou diante a tantas dúvidas. Precisava esclarecer o que havia acontecido o mais rápido possível ou teria um ataque. Sentindo suas mãos geladas, largou a marmita na mesa, se virou para ele e perguntou:

— O que aconteceu?

Sehun olhou para ele, depois desviou, olhando para os próprios pés descalços e em seguida encarando a parede. Não havia um jeito melhor de começar a explicar tudo; mesmo que se esforçasse, não conseguiria diminuir o impacto de suas palavras.

— Primeiro, você precisa acreditar em mim quando eu digo que existe uma parte desse mundo além do seu conhecimento. — Voltou a olhar para ele e continuou: — Uma parte considerada sobrenatural.

Junmyeon sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, como uma sensação de mau agouro. Depois riu, nervoso.

— É alguma piadinha? Você está querendo me assustar? — disse em disparada. — Olha, se for por causa de sexta, eu me desculpo, não queria te deixar desconfortável. E se eu fiz algo quando estava bêbado, eu realmente não lembro, mas peço desculpas mesmo assim. Minha mente está tão estranha, não consigo lembrar de nada direito...

— Junmyeon. — Sehun o chamou, interrompendo a falação. Achava adorável quando ele falava rapidamente, mas, naquele momento, precisava ser escutado com atenção. — Você precisa me ouvir e acreditar em mim.

Junmyeon engoliu em seco, esfregando as mãos geladas na própria calça, mas assentiu.

— Estou falando sério. Você foi possuído por um espírito demoníaco ontem, por isso não se lembra de nada. 

Junmyeon escutava cada frase, mas elas não faziam sentido para si, mesmo que repassasse cada uma separadamente, diversas vezes.

— Eu te trouxe para cá com a ajuda de uns amigos e contatei um feiticeiro para banir o espírito. Você está bem agora. Dormiu por quase 10 horas e não possui nenhum machucado.

— Demônio? Feiticeiro? — balbuciou.

Sehun assentiu, pesaroso. Sabia que era muita informação de uma vez só, mas não havia outra saída; ele precisava saber a verdade

— Você não pode estar falando sério...

Sehun grunhiu, abruptamente forçando as presas a aparecer. Deixou também seus olhos azuis mudarem de cor, adotando um vermelho intenso para exemplificar o que estava dizendo.

Junmyeon deu um sobressalto na cadeira, mas não correu. Parecia absorto, encantado analisando cada detalhe de Sehun; o tom pálido de sua pele, os olhos expressivos e os dentes tão brilhantes quanto a própria lâmpada do quarto.

Soube estar diante de um vampiro, um ser que se alimentava de sangue humano, segundo as lendas. Seu primeiro instinto deveria ser correr para se salvar, mas a presença de Sehun era acolhedora; algo nele o fazia querer se aproximar e observá-lo de perto, com toda atenção necessária para admirar uma obra-prima exposta num museu. A onda anterior de medo e nervosismo foi apaziguada gradativamente. 

— Você é um vampiro — deixou escapar por entre os lábios, ainda o olhando de forma maravilhada.

Sehun forçou-se à sua forma cotidiana, encolhendo as presas e sentindo a dor da sede o torturando como uma faca afundada em seu estômago. Viu o olhar gentil direcionado a si e se permitiu aceitar a doçura contida ali. Junmyeon o olhava como se ele fosse um ser divino; ninguém nunca o olhou assim. Já recebera olhares de desprezo, desaprovação e repulsa, mas aquele era inocente, livre de julgamentos.

Junmyeon levantou da cadeira, aproximando-se do vampiro encostado na parede. 

— Mas se já está tudo resolvido, por que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada?

— Quando você foi possuído, o espírito ocupou todo o seu corpo, trancando-lhe no seu próprio inconsciente

Junmyeon analisava sua feição, sentindo a necessidade de tocar-lhe a pele.

Ele o fez, acariciando a bochecha rígida e gelada do outro.

Sehun permitiu sentir o calor do toque por alguns segundos, mas logo segurou-o pelo pulso e o afastou. Sabia que era melhor manter uma distância segura do outro. Quando o olhava, ainda podia lembrar das palavras ditas pelo demônio, um reforço de que era um monstro, uma ameaça para ele. A vida de Junmyeon seria mais tranquila sem a sua presença; precisava mantê-lo afastado a todo custo. Mesmo que sofresse de todas as formas por causa da ligação entre eles, era melhor aprender a lidar com a própria dor do que destruir a vida dele. Então tomou uma decisão.

— Se você permitir, eu posso te mostrar o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

— Como?

Sehun pensou ser melhor deixar o outro ver por conta própria toda a situação, assim Junmyeon podia ver as atrocidades cometidas por ele, ver o quão perto havia chegado de atacá-lo.

— Não sou um vampiro tão poderoso assim — começou, se aproximando com receio —, mas domino o básico de compulsão e posso te fazer enxergar o que vi.

— Compulsão? 

— É uma espécie de hipnose, uma forma de exercer poder sobre um mundano. — Apressou-se em esclarecer suas intenções quando percebeu o olhar confuso do outro. — Prometo apenas te mostrar o que aconteceu através da minha perspectiva e se você quiser interromper a qualquer momento, é só me avisar.

Junmyeon ponderou por um instante. Estava diante de um vampiro e conhecia pouco sobre ele, não ao ponto de confiar cegamente em suas palavras. Havia a possibilidade de ser usado como uma presa fácil, contudo, podia sentir a veracidade por trás de cada palavra de Sehun. A proximidade entre eles era reconfortante. Olhando para seus olhos azuis claros, sentia em seu âmago que o outro não lhe machucaria. Poderia dar uma chance para os seus instintos e confiar nele, aceitar essa oportunidade para conhecer um pouco sobre ele, entender por que ele parecia contido, preso a si mesmo. 

— Tudo bem — respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e assentiu, criando coragem para passar segurança em seu olhar. — Eu concordo. Pode me mostrar tudo o que aconteceu ontem. Eu confio em você.

Sehun quis dar um riso irônico. Junmyeon era um humano inocente, acostumado a esperar o melhor das pessoas, mas não devia confiar facilmente em um vampiro como ele; não quando pensamentos como mordê-lo, tomá-lo para si, reivindicar seu sangue e seu corpo atravessavam sua mente como um ciclo vicioso. Ele não havia percebido que o vampiro deixara de respirar desde que entrou no quarto, evitando sentir o cheiro dele e acender a sede em seu interior. Mesmo assim, a proximidade era torturante. Próximo assim do outro, podia facilmente perder-se naquele olhar celeste ou deixar-se levar pelo tom de voz macio. Havia uma parte em si implorando para experimentar seu sangue, assim como existia outra pedindo para sentir o seu toque.

Desprendendo-se dos próprios pensamentos, Sehun fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando tornou a abri-los, capturou a atenção das orbes celestes para si, prendendo-o em sua compulsão. Não possuía costume de usar seus poderes com humanos, pois possuía regras de convivência que envolviam não manipular, morder ou revelar sua identidade, porém, desde que conhecera Junmyeon, havia cogitado quebrar todas elas e abandonar sua moral. Podia escutar a voz de Baekhyun, reclamando que era “perda de tempo do caralho!”, mas o amigo estava errado. Era preciso impor limites se estava disposto a relacionar-se com mundanos, precisava respeitar suas próprias regras; mas, no momento, acabara de quebrar duas delas.

Envolto pelo poder de Sehun, Junmyeon foi transportado para o exato momento no qual o vampiro recebera a mensagem e fora esperar no beco escuro, próximo ao Bar Escarlate. Assistia tudo como um espectador, um intruso na cena. O humano assustou-se ao ver uma figura semelhante a ele, vestindo um conjunto de blazer e calça vermelha. Quando se aproximou, pôde enxergar uma versão deturpada de si mesmo: os olhos possuíam um brilho perigoso, com pupilas imensas e uma luz artificial; seus cabelos estavam espetados em um penteado remetendo a chifres e o sorriso desenhado naquele rosto era assustador. Não podia ser ele ali,  _ no que havia se tornado? _

Escutou a própria voz em um tom diferente, provocando Sehun, incentivando-o a provar de seu sangue. Assistiu a reação debilitada do outro, viu o desejo misturado à hesitação. Estava aflito, temendo o que viria a seguir, porém, para sua surpresa, o vampiro se afastou e um grupo de amigos apareceu.

Pôde acompanhar cada pensamento de Sehun. Ele estava confuso, preocupado com o mundano, pois seu corpo apresentava manchas vermelhas, como se vasos tivessem rompido na região do seu rosto. Também temia  _ por _ ele, sentia medo da ameaça que ele mesmo representava. Quando um vampiro do Bar demonstrou intenção de atacá-lo, Sehun temeu por Junmyeon como se temesse pela própria vida. Protegeu-o a todo custo, com a ajuda dos amigos. Depois, escutou as próprias palavras cortando o ar, destilando veneno:

_ “Você não é melhor do que eu, Baekhyun. Você e o Sehun, na verdade. Acha que os anos são capazes de apagar o sangue em suas mãos?” _

Acompanhou a dor que essas palavras causaram em Sehun, levando-o para uma lembrança antiga, revivendo uma época cruel de sua vida da qual ele se arrependia todos os dias. Viu a chacina, os corpos mortos dispostos um em cima do outro, e também viu um Sehun fragilizado, dominado pela própria sede, acolhido por um líder perverso. _ “Você só tem a mim. Não há salvação para alguém como nós, precisamos nos juntar e defender nossos interesses.” _ A voz grave manipulava seus pensamentos. Quando Sehun demonstrava pena ou receio de se alimentar como os outros, o líder o deixava preso por dias no porão da casa que o clã ocupava, morrendo de sede. Depois, jogava um mundano na sala junto com ele. A sede queimava tão fortemente em seu interior até dominá-lo por completo. Por fim, ele acabava com sangue inocente nas mãos, corroendo o resquício de sua humanidade.

A visão mudou subitamente, levando-o até o primeiro momento que eles se conheceram. Percebeu a intensidade dos sentimentos do vampiro sobre si novamente, assim como viu um lado vulnerável, emocionado apenas por ter alguém se importando com ele pela primeira vez em anos. E ele queria ser cuidado, queria o abrigo oferecido pela voz doce e pelos olhares preocupados.

Junmyeon percebeu que o vampiro estava perdendo o controle sobre a compulsão, pois as cenas passavam rapidamente, como se tivesse aberto uma porta escondida em seu interior e liberado uma enxurrada de lembranças. 

Viu um rapaz falando sobre a obsessão deles, sobre como eles eram ligados um ao outro por feito do destino. Também viu Sehun esforçando-se para evitá-lo, pois tinha medo de não se controlar, temia destruir sua vida, sentia-se indigno de viver um romance; era uma criatura amaldiçoada, segundo as palavras do seu antigo líder, e contaminaria qualquer um com quem se envolvesse. Uma mundano inocente, com a vida toda pela frente, não deveria ser preso a ele. 

Tão rápido quanto vieram, as cenas cessaram. Junmyeon processava a enxurrada de informações com cautela, mas não podia evitar a comoção tomar conta de si. Sehun havia passado por muito durante seus anos de existência, e, agora que o conhecia, que podia enxergá-lo, a necessidade de confortá-lo e protegê-lo era devastadora. 

O vampiro se afastou, cambaleando até a parede e escorregando até o chão. Sua pele pálida, de alguma forma, perdeu mais ainda a cor. Seu corpo desmoronou no chão, fraco, afetado e debilitado. Junmyeon percebeu a situação e correu até ele, agachando na sua frente.

Percebeu o olhar fraco dele, o tom desbotado de suas íris.

— O que aconteceu? Você precisa de alguma coisa? — Segurou gentilmente sua bochecha, fazendo-o olhar para si. — Está parecendo abatido. Precisa de sangue? Posso deixar você pegar um pouco do meu, não tem problema.

Sehun o olhou incrédulo. Perdera o controle do seu poder pois não possuía prática, acabara mostrando mais do que deveria. Expôs uma parte de si que preferia apagar da existência, mostrou todos os seus sentimentos sem nenhum filtro, e, mesmo assim, Junmyeon estava ali, preocupado consigo? Oferecendo seu sangue de boa vontade? O mundano não podia confiar em uma criatura como ele.

— É melhor você ir — disse reunindo todas as suas forças, sentindo o toque macio e acolhedor do outro. Aquela era a última coisa que ele desejava dizer a Junmyeon, porém, era a decisão mais sensata a se tomar. Não podia se aproveitar de um humano com um bom coração. — Foi apenas um efeito colateral, digamos assim, do meu poder. Há anos não o uso e não sei muito bem como controlar, acho que foi demais.

— Não precisa me afastar, eu sei o que você é, sei de tudo agora — começou Junmyeon. — Sei da nossa ligação e sei que você não faria mal algum a mim, mesmo que duvide de si mesmo.

Sehun tentou rebater, mas Junmyeon foi mais rápido e continuou:

— Eu não entendia por que me sentia tão atraído por alguém que mal conhecia ou por que você ocupava boa parte dos meus pensamentos, mas agora vejo que tudo faz sentido. Em toda minha vida senti que estava espantando os outros com meu jeito, com a minha falação. Me senti sozinho por muito tempo, como se ninguém me entendesse. Sempre foi apenas eu e minha vó, apenas nós dois, mas eu sinto que você pode me enxergar e me escutar.

O vampiro ouviu atento, imaginando como alguém tão adorável, tão gentil como o outro passou anos sozinho. A maior vontade que ele tinha, maior até mesmo do que sua sede por sangue, era confortá-lo.

— Eu gosto do seu jeito — confessou com a voz baixa. — Sinto que poderia te ouvir por horas. O problema não é você, Junmyeon, pelo contrário; é difícil demais evitar sua presença. O problema é que eu sou uma criatura amaldiçoada, me alimento de sangue, você viu que eu já matei antes. Não posso usar nossa ligação para te prender a mim dessa forma.

Com pesar, fechou os olhos e afastou as mãos de Junmyeon pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ficava cada vez mais difícil continuar afastando-o, mas era necessário. Estava fazendo um favor para o mundano, tinha certeza disso.

— Não precisa ser complicado desse jeito. A gente pode tentar fazer dar certo, podemos ir com calma.

Sehun o olhou, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Estava preso naqueles olhos gentis. Estava próximo o suficiente para sentir o calor irradiando do corpo, percebia a pulsação acelerada do rapaz, notou a sinceridade em suas palavras, mas ainda não se sentia pronto. A situação pegou ambos desprevenidos. Se para ele, que já sabia da ligação há semanas, tudo continuava confuso e difícil de lidar, imaginou como estava sendo para Junmyeon assimilar tanta informação nova em um curto período de tempo. 

— Você passou por tanta coisa nessas últimas horas. Seu corpo foi possuído por um demônio maior, depois sofreu um feitiço de expulsão e agora descobriu estar ligado a um vampiro. — Deu um riso fraco. — Não desejaria isso a ninguém, para falar a verdade. — Junmyeon negou com a cabeça como se tentasse dispensá-lo. — Não quero exigir uma atitude sua agora, prefiro que não tome nenhuma decisão precipitada. 

— Por que é tão difícil aceitar que eu posso querer isso tanto quanto você? — Junmyeon disparou, se inclinando na direção do outro, mantendo os olhos fixos, ambos sentados no chão do quarto, de frente um para o outro. — E se eu quisesse tudo isso? Se eu quisesse deixar você pegar um pouco do meu sangue?

Sehun foi balançado pelas palavras. Permitiu-se respirar um pouco, a fim de sentir o aroma único dele. O cheiro o nocauteou fortemente, impregnando todos os seus sentidos. A sede queimou em seu estômago oco, liberando veneno por suas veias. Lutava contra suas presas, contendo-as. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

Junmyeon observou a reação de Sehun e sentiu seu corpo vibrar em antecipação, em expectativa.  _ Desejava _ aquele contato. Sentando sobre os próprios calcanhares, se aproximou mais um pouco, tocando suas testas. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo; seus músculos estavam tensos, estava envolto por uma necessidade até então desconhecida. Pensou ser fruto de sua ligação e permitiu-se sentir o calor borbulhando em seu interior.

— Não posso fazer isso. — Sehun disse, mas não se afastou do outro. Podia observar a respiração ofegante dele, assim como notou o pulso quente em seu pescoço, disposto para si. — Eu... eu não vou conseguir controlar. Não posso te machucar.

Junmyeon percebeu a dor na voz do outro, crua e intensa. Então se afastou. Se ele estava pronto para isso, mas Sehun não, então não devia forçar a barra.

— Eu sei que você não vai me machucar — afirmou, voltando para sua posição inicial —, mas tudo bem, vou respeitar sua decisão.

Sehun estava em um conflito interior. Queria Junmyeon mais do que tudo, mas não podia deixar o desejo tomar conta de si. Precisava ser racional, sensato e assumir o controle da situação como fizera durante séculos.

— Acho melhor a gente conversar depois, você precisa de um tempo para absorver tudo e eu preciso tentar entender a mim mesmo. Não consigo pensar com clareza quando estou perto de você, tenho medo de fazer algo... Deixar o instinto assumir o controle e colocar tudo a perder. 

Junmyeon o ouviu sem interromper, passando as mãos pela própria calça em um gesto ansioso.

— Te avisei sobre o meu destino condenado. — Riu fraco, olhando para as próprias mãos. — Então pode pensar sobre o que quer fazer e depois a gente tenta entrar em um acordo.

Junmyeon concordou. Sabia que a situação era mais complexa para os dois, principalmente para Sehun devido ao passado assombrando-o. Quando estava sob efeito da compulsão, viu que o outro ainda possuía feridas abertas que precisavam de um tempo para cicatrizar completamente. Sendo assim, resolveu aceitar a proposta de dar um tempo. Tudo entre eles fora intenso demais, rápido demais; um dia eram desconhecidos, no outro descobriram estar destinados a ficar juntos e compartilharam seus medos e suas aflições. Ambos se abriram completamente, mas não estavam prontos para o próximo passo, não ainda.

— Eu vou esperar por você — garantiu Junmyeon, com um sorriso de canto. Sehun o olhou e replicou o gesto. — Nem pense em fugir de mim.

— Eu não poderia nem se quisesse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. OFF: AI GENTE EU AMO ESSES DOIS E O YIXING, NOSSA, PODEROSO DEMAIS!   
> ☽. Por favor, comentem o que vocês acharam, estou super empolgada para saber e conversar bastante!   
> ☽. O fim de Obsessão e Possessão está se aproximando, dia 31 vou postar o capítulo 5 junto com o epílogo, então já vamos se preparando, né?! Já estou sofrendo por antecedência, mas vou deixar para falar mais na nota final do último capítulo. Até próximo sábado.  
> ☽. [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊


	5. Resolução

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. Oi, Oi! Feliz Halloween!   
> ☽. Chegamos na data tão aguardada por mim: 31/10, o final da fanfic. Aproveitem esse capítulo bem rechonchudo. Ah, vou postar o epílogo logo em seguida!  
> ☽. Boa leitura!

  
  


  
  


**CAPÍTULO V**

_ Resolução _

“Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte,

nascem e morrem tanta vez enquanto vivem,

são eternos como é a natureza.”

— Pablo Neruda

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Após a saída de Junmyeon, Sehun se entregou à solidão dos seus pensamentos. Durante todo o tempo passado juntos, o medo o atormentava, corroendo seus ossos. Achara que se afastar dele era a melhor opção para ambos, mas, naquela tarde, no chão do seu apartamento, pôde ter um vislumbre da generosidade do coração do mundano, do calor do seu toque e de suas palavras reconfortantes. Subitamente, a ideia de afastá-lo tornou-se insuportável. Como poderia conter a vontade de passar cada segundo do dia com ele? De escutar suas histórias, ouvir seu coração batendo em um ritmo constante, o tranquilizando-o com a certeza de que havia alguém ali, em carne e ossos, junto a si. Quase podia se sentir humano novamente, como se o fato de ser uma criatura morta-viva, sem alma, pudesse ser apagado, ofuscado pela presença brilhante de Junmyeon.

Ao decorrer da semana, entre a rotina da faculdade e encontros com os amigos — que insistiam em vê-lo mais vezes, pois estavam preocupados com a “questão do mundano” (como se referiam à sua ligação com Junmyeon) —, trocava mensagens com o dito cujo. De início, depois de tanto digitar e apagar antes de finalmente enviar, começou com um simples “Boa noite, durma bem”, a qual Junmyeon respondeu com diversas mensagens, puxando assunto sobre qualquer coisa e utilizando boa parte dos emojis disponíveis do teclado, como se pontuasse as frases com eles.

**Jun :** boa noite, sehunnie.

**Jun:** posso te chamar assim? ah, é muito gentil de sua parte me mandar mensagem, na verdade eu estava pensando em fazer isso, mas não sabia se você ficaria confortável, então ainda bem que você apareceu.

**Jun:** pera, eu ia dizer para você dormir bem, mas vampiros não dormem, certo?! 

**Jun:** vocês brilham no sol também? 

**Jun:** nossa me desculpa pelo tanto de mensagem, não precisa responder se não estiver confortável.

Sehun riu sozinho olhando a enxurrada de mensagens chegando. O celular vibrava em mãos, mas ele não se incomodou. Podia ler as mensagens escutando a voz dele, até conseguia imaginar as expressões tomando conta do seu rosto junto com o brilho dos seus olhos celestiais.

**Sehun:** você é adorável até por mensagem de texto. como isso é possível? sempre acho difícil passar emoção conversando pelo celular, mas consigo até imaginar suas expressões, haha.

**Sehun:** pode me chamar assim, se quiser. nunca tive um apelido, sabia?! as pessoas dizem que meu nome já é curto o suficiente. ah, quando quiser conversar, pode mandar mensagem. juro, vou responder a partir de agora.

**Sehun:** então, a gente não precisa dormir, não temos essa necessidade, mas dá para descansar um pouco com os olhos fechados. a gente não brilha no sol, que ideia mais estranha. não confie nesses livros que você vê por aí. se um raio de sol tocar em mim, eu literalmente vou arder até a morte. ok, talvez eu tenha usado uma hipérbole, mas queria enfatizar que vampiros não são amigos do sol.

Após enviar as mensagens, uma onda de leveza preencheu seu corpo e apaziguou os seus pensamentos conflitantes. Conversar com Junmyeon sempre tinha esse efeito tranquilizador, trazia a sensação de que poderia ser ele mesmo, falar qualquer coisa e não ser julgado por isso. Ele era a sua zona segura. E isso ficou cada vez mais evidente ao decorrer da semana, quando as mensagens trocadas pela noite viraram longas horas de ligação. Enquanto não se viam na universidade, pois possuíam aulas juntos apenas na sexta à noite, a tecnologia mostrou-se uma grande aliada. Ele mesmo não conseguiu cumprir o combinado de dar um tempo para Junmyeon, falava sério quando disse que não fugiria nem se quisesse.

— Não quero ocupar seu tempo, sei que deve estar exausto depois do trabalho e precisando descansar bem para aguentar mais um dia exaustivo...

Junmyeon o interrompeu:

— Sabia que é muito fofo quando você fica preocupado comigo? — Deu uma risadinha do outro lado da linha. 

Sehun prendeu a respiração por um momento; esse era um hábito adquirido quando precisava controlar seus instintos diante a cheiros intensos, mas não serviu para controlar nada, pois a sensação de agitação em seu interior, provocada pela risada de Junmyeon, continuou. Não possuía um coração martelando no peito, mas conseguia facilmente imaginar o músculo batendo em disparada. Mais um efeito de Junmyeon causado em si: uma simples palavra, um simples ato era o suficiente para fazê-lo operar como um trem desgovernado, fora dos trilhos. Contudo, a sensação era estranhamente boa. O fazia  _ sentir _ , mesmo depois de tantos anos de existência, acostumado a receber estímulos quase nulos do meio externo. Junmyeon era intenso o suficiente para balançar o seu mundo.

— Quando você fica sem jeito também — continuou. — Na verdade, você é encantador demais, mesmo quando tenta passar um ar intimidador. Aposto que não assustar nem uma mosca! 

— Você está zombando de mim? — Sehun riu. — Eu sou um predador perigoso, você nem deveria estar falando comigo agora, é um risco terrível. — brincava, mas suas palavras possuíam um tom de verdade. Ainda temia machucá-lo.

— O único risco aqui é você levar meu coração com todo seu charme e sua voz sexy, mas eu já aceitei e convivo muito bem com essa perspectiva. Aceito minha sentença. 

Sehun irrompeu em risos, uma gargalhada genuína que só Junmyeon conseguia arrancar dele. 

— Mas não é possível, não sou levado a sério. — Negou com a cabeça, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver seu rosto. Pausou um instante e, quando continuou, sua voz ficou mais grave: — Hmmm, então você me acha charmoso e sexy. Bom saber.

— Ah, isso não é novidade para ninguém. — confirmou. — Sabia que o pessoal da faculdade fala bastante sobre você? 

— Aham, eu acabo escutando até o que não queria, mas já aprendi a ignorar na maior parte do tempo.

— É uma pena para eles, pois só eu tenho o privilégio de conversar e conhecer você.

— Nem vem, eu que tenho o privilégio de ter você na minha vida. Na verdade, nem merecia essa sorte toda, mas acho que alguém lá em cima teve pena dos meus séculos monótonos e intermináveis aqui na Terra.

Dessa vez, Junmyeon riu durante a chamada. Eles continuaram conversando, mudando rapidamente de um tópico para outro até Junmyeon dormir durante a ligação. Era algo recorrente e Sehun gostava de saber que embalava o sono do outro, mesmo à distância. Gostava de ouvir a respiração suave e imaginá-lo ali, em seu quarto, em seus braços.

Na sexta-feira, foi para a aula de Relações Econômicas Internacionais com um nervosismo adicional, pois seria a primeira vez encontrando Junmyeon pessoalmente depois do ocorrido no final de semana passado, da conversa íntima em seu apartamento e das diversas mensagens trocadas. Ele fez o caminho do estacionamento do campus até o prédio cinza onde acontecia sua aula pensando em como deveria agir quando o visse. Será que poderia sorrir? Oferecer um aceno gentil? Deveria sentar no seu lugar habitual, na cadeira ao lado dele, ou voltaria para o centro? 

O sereno da noite tocava os galhos das árvores, o brilho da lua junto com os postes guiaram seu caminho até o prédio. Sehun podia sentir o frescor do ar, o cheiro de orvalho e o odor humano dos estudantes circulando por ali. Depois de suas conversas com Junmyeon, passou a reparar mais na natureza, a se atentar aos cheiros que tanto ignorara com medo de atiçar algum instinto. Aprendera a relaxar um pouco. No momento, a tranquilidade envolvia seu corpo, deixando sua mente leve e passando uma sensação de que tudo estava sob controle. Dizia a si mesmo que seria capaz de se controlar perfeitamente quando o visse.

Entrou na sala e foi direto sentar em seu lugar usual, ao lado de Junmyeon, ignorando as dúvidas anteriores. Esboçava um sorriso contido no rosto e olhava para a porta com empolgação, à espera da chegada dele. O professor ajustava os equipamentos da aula, alguns universitários discutiam a leitura do último capítulo em uma rodinha próxima a ele. O vampiro estava com um bom humor tão grande que cogitou contribuir naquele debate, acrescentando seu ponto de vista sobre as dinâmicas das transições hegemônicas analisadas nos quatro capítulos do livro de Giovanni Arrighi e J. Beverly Silver; afinal, aproveitava seu vasto tempo livre para atualizar as leituras da faculdade; conseguiu ler todos os livros recomendados e fez fichamentos, sintetizando os principais argumentos de cada autor e separando algumas citações relevantes. 

A entrada de Junmyeon na sala interrompeu seu devaneio acadêmico, pois o mundano tornou-se tudo o que ele podia ver. Ele vestia um conjunto de moletom verde água; o tecido parecia ser tão fofo que Sehun teve vontade de apertá-lo, e riu sozinho com o próprio pensamento. Para um vampiro, era estranho que a primeira coisa a ser notada em alguém fosse algo tão banal, e que tivesse vontades inocentes como a de abraçar e percorrer os dedos pelo cabelo vermelho do outro. Ainda sentia a sede latejar em seu interior, mas ela era ofuscada por outras necessidades. Junmyeon havia _ quebrado _ ele, provavelmente.

O rapaz procurou por ele com os olhos carregados de preocupação. Temia que Sehun continuasse evitando a sua presença, sentando em outro lugar ou até mesmo faltando a aula. A relação entre eles evoluiu rapidamente durante suas trocas de mensagens e ligações, mas tudo era diferente pessoalmente, quando não existia telas para intermediá-los. Ao encontrá-lo sentado na cadeira ao lado da sua, foi presenteado com um sorriso de canto; um gesto simples, pequeno e quase imperceptível para a maioria, contudo, foi o suficiente para aquecer o coração do mundano e esvaziar suas preocupações.

_ Ele está ali. E está sorrindo. É um meio sorriso, mas ainda é um. E é direcionado para mim. Talvez minha onda de azar tenha cessado _ , pensou Junmyeon ao retribuir o sorriso, se apressando para ocupar o seu lugar ao lado dele, como deveria ser.

Junmyeon colocou sua bolsa de alça lateral sobre a mesa e virou-se para o vampiro:

— Você fica bem mais bonito sorrindo.

Sehun pensou que, se estivesse vivo, seu rosto denunciaria o quanto Junmyeon o afetava; como o deixava sem jeito, feito um adolescente apaixonado. Talvez fosse assim que todas as pessoas apaixonadas se sentiam, pensou. Não apresentava os mesmos sintomas dos mundanos, seu coração não batia no peito de maneira acelerada (na verdade, não batia de jeito nenhum), porém, podia sentir uma onda eletrizante acendendo cada célula do seu corpo. Chegou a cogitar estar vivo novamente.

Deu uma risadinha baixa, desviando o olhar para o livro em sua mesa e voltando para Junmyeon.

— A aula vai começar — desconversou e esticou o braço sutilmente, fazendo seus pulsos se encontrarem na mesa. Junmyeon acompanhou com o olhar o toque inesperado e sorriu. Sehun percebeu como suas bochechas sobressaltaram e todo o rosto foi iluminado.

— Bem, pessoal — o professor pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos para si, em pé no pequeno palanque de madeira. — Vamos continuar trabalhando o livro da aula passada. Espero que vocês tenham aproveitado esses dias para ler, pois na próxima semana já encerramos esse tema e vamos começar a estudar um novo autor.

Ele apertou um botão e a projeção passou, mostrando justamente o tópico o qual Junmyeon conseguiu ler na madrugada daquele dia. Era cada vez mais difícil estudar estando tão cansado dos dois trabalhos. A cafeteria exauria suas forças pois ficava horas em pé, preparando bebidas, atendendo clientes e andando de um lado para o outro enquanto exibia um sorriso gentil. Por outro lado, o trabalho como atendente de telemarketing o esgotava mentalmente. Lidar com clientes reclamando dos serviços de internet e descontando toda a raiva sobre as quedas do servidor nele esgotava toda as suas energias. A única coisa boa em seu dia, o único momento onde se sentia verdadeiramente feliz, com as energias carregadas e pronto para enfrentar tudo novamente, era quando conversava com Sehun. Podia falar o quanto queria, reclamar dos clientes e ainda conhecer mais um pouco dele. O vampiro possuía certa tendência a compartilhar pouco sobre si, mas parecia estar superando esse velho costume, pois chegou até a contar de suas viagens e de como ele e seus amigos tinham de começar uma nova vida em outro lugar. Junmyeon esperava, secretamente, poder acompanhá-lo no futuro; afinal, eles possuíam uma ligação.

Junmyeon puxou vagarosamente o braço de Sehun, colocando-o embaixo da mesa, sobre seu colo, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos. Desse jeito parecia mais interessante estudar sobre as hegemonias mundiais como liderança e governos sistemáticos. O vampiro sentiu-se momentaneamente atordoado pela proximidade, por sentir o calor irradiando do corpo do outro, mas adotou sua usual expressão concentrada e escutou o professor discursando sobre o tema, incentivando debates entre os estudantes e avançando nos slides.

No fim da aula, os dois arrumaram seus pertences e saíram de mãos dadas pelo corredor da universidade. Sehun gostou daquela sensação, da pele quente envolvendo a sua, como uma promessa silenciosa de que não seria abandonado como fora sua vida toda. 

— Vai fazer o que depois daqui? — Junmyeon perguntou. Eles tinham chegado até o estacionamento, acompanhados pelo brilho da lua e o sereno noturno. Naquele horário, o campus encontrava-se praticamente vazio. Ninguém queria ficar na universidade até mais tarde em uma noite de sexta-feira, todos provavelmente já possuíam programas melhores, ao contrário dos dois. 

Sehun lembrou da sexta-feira passada, quando mentiu para Junmyeon, recusando seu convite para sair. Agora, o rapaz sabia que aquela desculpa era uma mentira. 

— Não sei, acho que vou ficar em casa. — Sehun soltou a mão dele para poder alcançar as chaves do carro em seu bolso. — Mas antes, posso te levar em casa? Está tarde demais para você ir de ônibus e eu imagino como você está cansado.

Junmyeon se aproximou dele, se esticando um pouco para encará-lo nos olhos. Diferente de quando ele se transformou na sua frente, na semana passada, naquele momento a íris estava azul, um tom bem mais claro. Durante sua vida toda, sua avó elogiou seus olhos cor de céu, mas ele achava os de Sehun mais fascinantes. Tudo nele parecia ser encantador.

— Não queria incomodar — disse, ainda sustentando seu olhar. — , mas vou aceitar porque, desse jeito, posso passar mais tempo com você.

Sehun riu, um sorriso espontâneo e genuíno que fez o mundano se derreter todinho. Se a cada comentário bobinho fosse agraciado com aquele sorriso raro, ele se esforçaria bastante para fazê-los mais vezes.

— Por que você sempre quer me deixar sem jeito? — Sehun perguntou, inclinando o rosto. Estava próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração do outro batendo contra si, podia mergulhar em seu cheiro doce e ser intoxicado por ele.

— Ah, não sei... — Junmyeon deu de ombros, brincando com ele. — Na verdade, eu só falo o que vem em mente, mas fico feliz por te fazer rir um pouco, sabe? — Esticou uma mão, repousando-a na nuca dele, e começou um carinho lento sobre os fios curtos. — Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo, já disse, né?! Talvez seja um pouco estranho, mas eu me sinto mais leve, mais feliz.

Sehun inclinou mais ainda o rosto na direção do carinho e disse em um sussurro:

— Não é estranho. Eu sinto o mesmo toda vez que te vejo.

Ambos se olharam em silêncio por um tempo. Em seguida, de forma gradual, como se estivessem impelidos por um imã, se aproximaram até seus narizes se tocarem. A respiração de Junmyeon estava pesada, o cheiro dele mais forte e a boca completamente atrativa. Sehun ignorou suas inseguranças, pois toda sua mente estava enevoada pelo feitiço do mundano; era desse jeito que se sentia quando estava perto dele, como se fosse enfeitiçado. Prendendo a própria respiração, roçou seus lábios, experimentando o toque de maneira cautelosa.

Junmyeon entrelaçou seus dedos na nuca do outro e o trouxe mais perto, pressionando seus lábios em alguns selinhos lentos até que o desejo falou mais alto e ele resolveu aprofundar o beijo, passando sua língua pelo lábio inferior e encontrando passagem. Quando suas línguas se encontraram, Sehun se entregou completamente ao beijo, explorando a boca do outro, pressionando seus corpos como se tentasse fundi-los. O mundano deixou escapar um suspiro entre o beijo e abraçou o outro como queria ter feito desde o primeiro momento que eles se viram. Por causa da diferença de altura, ele se esticou sobre os próprios pés e se agarrou àquele momento, desejando prolongá-lo.

Sehun estava totalmente entregue, envolvido pelo calor e pelo aroma tão intoxicante quanto o beijo. Estava tão entregue, tão relaxado que não percebeu o veneno pulsando em suas veias, o queimor em seu estômago oco. Subitamente, sua presas desceram. Aumentou o aperto no tecido macio do moletom de Junmyeon, o trazendo para si, porém, se afastou em um movimento brusco, soltando um gemido de dor. 

O mundano abriu os olhos, completamente confuso. Na escuridão, os caninos afiados brilhavam. As mãos de Sehun tremiam, mas continuavam firmes na gola de seu casaco.

— Tudo bem — Junmyeon tentou tranquilizá-lo. Não sentia medo do outro, de forma alguma. — Eu sei que você não vai me machucar.

Sehun não respondeu. Tentava controlar o ardor em seu interior, lutava contra os próprios pensamentos de atacá-lo.

— Se você quiser — continuou. — , pode pegar um pouco do meu sangue. Está tudo bem, Sehunnie. É algo intrínseco à sua natureza. 

A voz doce de Junmyeon tomou conta de seus sentidos, mas, quando ele olhou para aqueles olhos inocentes, cheios de compaixão, percebeu que não merecia nada daquilo. Era uma criatura amaldiçoada, programada para matar e saciar a própria sede; lembrava das palavras de seu ex-líder como se ele estivesse ali, ao pé do seu ouvido o ameaçando como fizera outrora. 

Então, ele se afastou até se encostar no próprio carro e fechou os olhos. Lutou contra seu instinto ao forçar suas presas a se retraírem. Junmyeon assistiu tudo em silêncio. Alguns minutos se passaram até Sehun se estabilizar e tornar a abrir os olhos. Junmyeon tinha uma expressão dolorida e preocupada no rosto; queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como. Ao mesmo tempo, se culpava por ser o causador daquilo. 

— Desculpa...

— Me desculpe — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Se fosse em outra situação, Sehun teria dado algumas risadas, porém, no momento, sentia-se péssimo. — Eu não deveria ter ido tão longe. Me desculpe por te colocar em perigo. Vou te levar para casa, certo?

Junmyeon quis rebater, quis dizer que o outro não tinha nada para se desculpar, ele não tinha feito nada de errado, contudo, viu a expressão abatida e decidiu não prolongar uma conversa com ele naquele estado; não queria pressioná-lo, talvez ele precisasse de mais tempo. 

Assentiu com a cabeça. Sehun destravou o carro e os dois entraram. O caminho todo foi feito em silêncio, o ar estava denso entre eles, quase sufocante. Junmyeon olhava para o semblante concentrado de Sehun enquanto ele dirigia, o maxilar travado e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele pensou se seria possível para eles superarem esse empecilho. Torcia firmemente para que fosse, afinal, por que diabos o universo os ligaria se não fosse para ficarem juntos? Seria uma espécie de pegadinha? Considerando seu histórico de azar, não duvidou dessa possibilidade.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Depois de ter deixado Junmyeon em casa, o vampiro dirigiu até seu apartamento, a mente tão nublada com pensamentos como o céu daquela noite. Passava das 23h quando entrou em seu apartamento, se arrastando sem vontade pelos cantos. Largou as chaves e a mochila de qualquer jeito e sentou-se no sofá, encarando o próprio reflexo na televisão desligada.  _ Lamentável _ , pensou sobre si mesmo e o seu estado, preso aos seus medos e ao seu passado; talvez sua punição fosse vagar pela eternidade arrastando sua corrente pesada, um lembrete dos seus erros. Se fosse, ele aceitaria a pena, contanto que não tivesse de arrastar Junmyeon junto. O mundano tinha uma vida pela frente, não deveria sofrer por causa dele.

Estar junto a ele era a melhor sensação experimentada em toda sua existência, tocá-lo e beijá-lo também, mas, apesar da sensação ser entorpecente, não era capaz de apagar seus instintos. O desejo pelo sangue dele era descomunal, temia não conseguir se controlar caso experimentasse um pouco, assim como temia transformá-lo no processo — essa possibilidade aconteceria se a mordida fosse longa o suficiente para espalhar o veneno por todas as suas veias, porém, curta o bastante para deixá-lo com uma centelha de vida, o necessário para a transformação.

Enquanto se martirizava, como de costume, em seu sofá cinza, pegou o celular. Ignorou as notificações no grupo dos amigos e abriu o chat com Junmyeon.

**Sehun:** me desculpe por hoje. não quero arriscar te machucar, nem te fazer algum mal. temo perder o controle, e você é precioso demais para mim. não posso arruiná-lo desse jeito. sinto muito.

**Sehun:** boa noite, jun.

Ele digitou a última mensagem com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, imaginando o outro lendo o conteúdo e debochando de seu tom formal. “ _Sehunnie, por que você fala como se estivesse num diálogo de um livro antigo? Será que você leu demais O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes?”_

De fato, o vampiro havia lido esse livro algumas vezes, principalmente quando cursou literatura inglesa. Estudara o livro de Emily Brontë, a história de amor, perda e vingança. Mais tarde, quando cursou psicologia, analisou o personagem Heathcliff em um artigo, estudando seu arco, sua vida marcada por maus-tratos, humilhação e rejeição, que no futuro o levou a perseguir uma vingança doentia contra o pessoal da antiga casa onde sofrera. Não era o seu livro favorito, mas reconhecia a grandiosidade da obra. Naquele momento, esperou não ter uma vida fadada ao sofrimento como o Sr. Heathcliff, e quase rezou aos céus para que o destino de Junmyeon não fosse o mesmo da Catherine. 

Uma vez, chegou até mesmo a conversar sobre o livro com o mundano, no mesmo dia no qual recebeu a mensagem comparando seu modo de se expressar com o clássico. Ligou para Junmyeon e os dois puderam discutir sobre os personagens e a trama. O outro dizia se tratar de uma história de amor trágica, enquanto o vampiro insistia que era muito mais do que isso. O assunto rendera até o mundano cair no sono, como acontecia com frequência em suas ligações.

Sehun voltou à realidade quando seu celular vibrou em mãos. Seus amigos falavam sem parar no grupo.

**Baekhyun:** vamos para o Bar hoje?

**Jongin:** a gente foi expulso, ou você já esqueceu?!

**Chanyeol:** baekhyun gosta de fingir de sonso. eu que não volto para aquele lugar. o dono estava prestes a acabar com a nossa existência. não posso morrer de verdade e ficar longe do meu amor.

**Jongin:** digo o mesmo, meu amorzinho. ficaremos juntos por toda a eternidade.

**Baekhyun:** mas que porra

**Baekhyun:** confiem em mim, eu liguei para Jongdae, o dono do Bar Escarlate, e consegui resolver a situação. paguei a ele uma quantia generosa e ele nos aceitou de volta, porém, a gente não pode mais trazer mundanos, né

**Baekhyun:** ouviu, sehun?

Ele negou com a cabeça ao terminar de ler as mensagens. Junmyeon não tinha respondido ainda, então ele decidiu digitar algo no grupo para se livrar dos amigos naquela noite.

**Sehun:** não vou sair hoje. depois a gente conversa. preciso de um tempo a sós. 

Enviou e bloqueou o celular, jogando-o no sofá. Encarou seu reflexo na tela novamente e enxergou as duas metades que compunham seu ser: o monstro assassino com sede de sangue e o estudante universitário disposto a se enquadrar nos costumes mundanos, seguir suas regras de convivência e até mesmo criar as próprias. Era um yin e yang deturpado, com um equilíbrio fragilizado. Não podia apagar o passado, mas esforçou-se desde então para tornar-se uma pessoa melhor. Por que o lado ruim da balança parecia pesar mais, apagando todo o seu progresso, sua melhoria e o seu caráter?

Sabendo que não chegaria a lugar nenhum preso nesse ciclo de pensamentos, Sehun pegou o celular e ligou para alguém que possuía um vasto entendimento sobre a vida e poderia ajudá-lo.

Esperou até escutar um “Alô” murmurado, como se a pessoa tivesse acabado de acordar.

— É Sehun. Você atende por celular? Estou disposto a pagar qualquer valor. Preciso de aconselhamento de um especialista e, bom, como sou um vampiro, não posso me consultar com mundanos... Você é a pessoa mais próxima de um psicólogo que eu vou ter, então...

— Okay, okay — Yixing o interrompeu. — Vou mandar o boleto por mensagem, pague antes do vencimento — disse em um tom cansado. — Agora espere um pouco, vou para outro cômodo, não quero acordar meus gatos; ao contrário de  _ você _ , eles dormem muito bem à noite. Eu estaria dormindo também, mas parece que vampiros só me trazem problemas. Que coisa! Pelo menos você é um bom pagador.

Sehun temeu acabar perdendo todo seu dinheiro conseguido através de um esquema sigiloso no submundo (envolvendo a herança de uma família antiga e alguns vampiros advogados infiltrados na justiça mundana) para o feiticeiro, mas precisava mesmo de ajuda.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Na sexta-feira à noite, depois da carona silenciosa com o vampiro, Junmyeon entrou em seu apartamento, colocou a água do ramen no fogo e foi tomar banho. Agia de maneira mecânica, assim como em qualquer outro dia: comeu a refeição instantânea, lavou os pratos e separou os livros para estudar. Naquele dia em especial, entregou-se à rotina para evitar pensar demais. Estava acostumado a viver em função do trabalho e do estudo, e, como se sentia indesejado em todo ambiente, preferia passar o final de semana todo em casa. Havia desistido de tentar interagir com seus colegas de trabalho e da faculdade, tinha cansado de se esforçar para conseguir alguma companhia. Estava completamente conformado com seu novo estilo de vida, um pouco solitário, mas funcional, até conhecer Sehun.

Desde então, sentia vontade de passar mais tempo com ele, de conhecê-lo e oferecer consolo àqueles olhos tão perdidos. Apesar do sentimento ser tão simples e espontâneo, quase incontrolável, havia algumas barreiras entre eles. Sehun era um vampiro com um passado difícil, constantemente lutava entre se entregar e se reprimir. O medo era evidente em seus olhos e em seus movimentos, mas Junmyeon também podia enxergar o quanto ele queria apenas ficar junto dele, sem complicações. 

A descoberta sobre o que Sehun era, junto com a obsessão e possessão, foi chocante a princípio. O mundo o qual ele acreditava existir era completamente diferente, aquilo era assustador, porém, a presença de Sehun tornava tudo mais fácil de lidar, de alguma forma. Quando soube sobre a ligação deles, seu coração foi preenchido de esperança. Tudo fez sentido e pareceu certo, como se fosse para acontecer. Ele tinha certeza do que queria, mas concordou em dar o tempo necessário para o vampiro. Mesmo assim, suas conversas e mensagens eram o bastante para alegrar o seu dia e, quando o viu na aula, sentiu todo seu corpo se acender. Além disso, o beijo provocou fogos de artifício em seu interior, porém, quando viu o olhar assustado de Sehun ao se afastar bruscamente, pôde sentir a dor dele. Não sabia o que havia de errado. Se sua presença fosse dolorosa para o outro, então ele se afastaria, pois não suportaria vê-lo sofrendo.

Depois de se distrair várias vezes durante a leitura — sua mente estava cheia de preocupações, e sempre voltava para Sehun —, decidiu render-se ao sono. Naquela noite, sonhou com olhos azuis claros, beijos e caninos afiados. 

Na manhã de sábado, viu a mensagem de Sehun da noite anterior e se apressou para responder:

**Junmyeon:** bom dia, sehunnie. não vi sua mensagem ontem porque cheguei, tentei estudar e fui direto dormir. mas não se preocupe, acho que a recebi de alguma forma, pois sonhei com você a noite todinha. foi um sonho tão feliz, quase não quis acordar. porém não me pergunte muito… do meio para o final aconteceu, hm, coisaskkk 

**Junmyeon:** como você está? não precisa pedir desculpas, eu não deveria ter avançado daquele jeito, não quero de maneira nenhuma te pressionar, e confio plenamente em você. 

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Junmyeon decidiu se dar uma folga, comprou uma passagem de ônibus e foi visitar sua avó. Dormiu durante todo o caminho, e, quando chegou, foi recebido com um abraço caloroso e uma mesa preparada. A casinha era simples e bem antiga, mas era aconchegante e trazia uma segurança para ele.

— Meu Junjun, que carinha é essa, hein?! — A sra. Kim perguntou, colocando mais comida no seu prato. — Tá se cuidando direitinho? O que aconteceu?

Junmyeon demorou um pouco a responder, pois estava com a boca cheia. Amava a comida da sua vó, aquele tempero cheio de amor era único. 

— Estou bem cansado, vó — começou, limpando a boca com a mão. — , mas conheci alguém especial... — O sorriso gigantesco dela o fez rir também. — Só que ele está passando por uma situação difícil e eu não posso ajudar. Na verdade, até tenho medo de piorar. 

— Ah, meu filho — Ela segurou sua mão sobre a mesa. — Cada um tem que enfrentar seus próprios demônios, mas, às vezes, saber que tem alguém do seu lado já é o suficiente.

Junmyeon deu um sorriso pequeno, analisando as palavras da sua vó.

— E se vocês foram feitos um para o outro — ela continuou. — não há nada que vocês não consigam superar.

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

Sehun passou o sábado pensando no que Yixing dissera durante a consulta por telefone. Ele havia contado tudo, desde o seu fardo do passado até o beijo no estacionamento da faculdade. O feiticeiro mostrou-se um bom ouvinte e conselheiro, o incentivou a deixar o medo de lado para aproveitar a oportunidade lhe dada pelos céus. Ligações como aquela eram raras, então, se ele teve sorte o suficiente para encontrar o mundano, deveria soltar suas amarras e viver aquele amor. No entanto, ainda precisava encontrar uma solução para impedir o passado de estragar seu presente e seu futuro com Junmyeon. Afinal, não tinham tanto tempo assim; Junmyeon continuava um ser mundano, seu período na terra era limitado, então ele precisava fazer cada momento ser inesquecível.

Pensando nisso, Sehun ligou para Junmyeon na manhã de domingo. Chamou o rapaz para passar o dia em seu apartamento; ele aceitou prontamente e deixou transparecer sua felicidade com o convite. O sentimento contagiou o vampiro pelo telefone, mas ele continuava um pouco nervoso. As cortinas pretas bloqueavam a luz do sol, e Sehun pensou que, se fosse um mundano, poderia levar Junmyeon para passear pela rua, fazer um piquenique ao ar livre. Infelizmente, não conseguiu se oferecer para buscá-lo em casa, pois não podia sair pelo dia. Tentou evitar seus pensamentos depreciativos, lembrando-se novamente da conversa com Yixing e do porquê havia chamado o mundano. 

Sehun andava em círculos pelo pequeno espaço em volta do sofá cinza e da mesa de centro com o celular em mãos, checando se o outro mandara mensagem. Aproveitou para responder os amigos. Foi breve e dispensou a presença deles:

**Sehun** : junmyeon vem para o meu apartamento hoje. não me perturbem, certo? depois conto tudo, prometo.

Quando deu 13h em ponto, escutou o toque da campainha, despertando em um pulo. Guardo o celular no bolso da calça jeans, passou a mão pelo cabelo, ajeitando o topete, respirou fundo, mais por hábito do que por precisão, e abriu a porta. Junmyeon estava absurdamente lindo com o cabelo vermelho jogado de lado, os olhos azuis celeste brilhando em expectativa e as bochechas coradas. Vestia uma calça jeans de lavagem clara, uma camisa de manga longa rosa bebê e tênis combinando.

— Você está adorável. — Sehun disse, com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto, antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo ou convidá-lo para entrar. — Tão belo.

Junmyeon deu uma risadinha; naquele momento, ele quem ficou sem jeito. Colocou a mão sobre o rosto, sentindo as próprias bochechas esquentarem, e disse:

— E você continua falando como um personagem de um livro antigo. — brincou, tentando mudar de assunto. Sehun levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não rebateu. Segurou sua mão e o trouxe para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.

— Bem, você já conhece o meu apartamento, não é mesmo? — O guiou até a sala. Seus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados, nenhum dos dois fez menção de soltar quando eles se sentaram no pequeno sofá cinza. — Porém, hoje as circunstâncias são melhores do que da última vez... — pigarreou, evitando entrar no assunto  _ possessão demoníaca _ . Havia presenciado uma espécie de exorcismo na sua sala de estar, mas aquele não era o tópico do dia. — Você já almoçou?

Junmyeon entendeu a mudança de assunto e assentiu.

— Na verdade, sim — disse, meio sem jeito. — Eu, hum, é, eu sei que você não precisa comer, então não quis incomodar. Comi em casa. Ontem fui visitar minha avó e ela me encheu de vasilhas com comida para um mês. — Riu, olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas. 

— Que ótimo — Sehun o olhou. — Aposto que ela ficou feliz em te ver. 

Junmyeon retribuiu o olhar, vendo o interesse genuíno ali. Diferente das outras pessoas, Sehun o ouvia com atenção e guardava cada detalhe. Sentia-se livre para conversar sobre qualquer coisa, então decidiu contar algo:

— Ela ficou sim — disso com um sorriso pequeno. — E eu falei que estava conhecendo alguém especial. — Esperou a reação do outro. Viu as sobrancelhas grossas juntas, a testa franzindo em preocupação.

— O que ela disse? 

— Bem, ela abriu um sorriso gigante — disse entre risos, lembrando da expressão exagerada da vó. Sehun o acompanhou, aliviado. — e me deu alguns conselhos também, por isso eu queria dizer que estou do seu lado. Não importa o que aconteça, Sehunnie, eu vou continuar aqui. — Apertou suas mãos, reforçando suas palavras.

Sehun assentiu e abriu um sorriso de lado. Usou a mão livre para tocar a bochecha suave enquanto mergulhava no azul daqueles olhos tão brilhantes.

— Eu sei, Jun, eu sei — Sua voz soou como um sussurro. — Eu também recebi alguns conselhos, só que, no meu caso, tive que pagar... Enfim, é, o que eu queria dizer... — Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando voltar ao assunto principal. — Quero você do meu lado. 

Junmyeon piscou em surpresa. 

— Não precisa de mais tempo?

Sehun negou com a cabeça, se aproximando mais um pouco do outro ao responder:

— Eu tive tempo o suficiente para ponderar e analisar algumas coisas, e percebi que não posso perder mais tempo colocando barreiras entre nós, deixando que o meu passado e o meu medo me impeçam de ser feliz. — confessou, transbordando sinceridade em seus olhos sérios. — Passei um século me martirizando pelo o que fui, mas eu não sou mais  _ aquele _ . As memórias não vão simplesmente sumir, mas pelo menos vou deixar as feridas cicatrizarem.

Junmyeon ouvia atento, emocionando-se com a sinceridade.

— Eu prefiro acreditar que os nossos caminhos se cruzaram — continuou — para que a gente pudesse ser feliz juntos. E talvez eu não seja 100% merecedor, mas não vou deixar essa chance se esvair. — Viu os olhos marejados do outro, apertou suas mãos juntas e acariciou sua bochecha, tranquilizando-o.

“Doeu me afastar e lutar contra esse sentimento, assim como doeu temer colocá-lo em perigo. Eu não quero mais fazer isso, quero confiar em mim mesmo como você confia em mim. Prefiro viver esse amor, aceitar os riscos, a me privar por medo. Então, se você permitir, pretendo amá-lo por toda a eternidade.” 

Junmyeon deixou escapar um soluço enquanto lágrimas de emoção inundavam seu rosto. Sehun apressou-se em secá-las com cuidado.

— Mas eu... eu não vou viver para sempre que nem você — o mundano disse com a voz embargada.

— Não se preocupe com isso — pediu. — Vamos aproveitar cada momento sem pensar no fim, certo? 

Junmyeon assentiu. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o choro, e conseguiu dizer:

— Eu acredito que somos feitos um para o outro — disse, lembrando das palavras de sua avó. — Essa ligação só serviu para dar um empurrãozinho. — Riu fraco.

— É mesmo? — A mão de Sehun foi até sua nuca, acariciando os fios avermelhados, macios entre seus dedos.

— Sim — Deu um sorriso maroto. — É uma pena que você tenha esperado por tanto tempo, para ser sincero. — brincou.

Sehun riu e respondeu:

— Esperei por um século e uns quebrados, mas, se eu soubesse que te encontraria, esperaria feliz o tempo que fosse. 

Junmyeon juntou suas testas. Novamente experimentou a sensação de ter seu corpo aceso, como se tivesse engolido o sol e pudesse explodir em luz. Estar com Sehun o fazia se sentir assim, radiante.

— Você vai me fazer chorar de novo com essas palavras bonitas.

— Ah, não, não — Fez uma careta, depois ficou sério e desceu seu olhar até a boca rosada. A cor o lembrou de um pêssego e o pensamento o fez rir levemente. Também reparou em um pintinha próxima ao lábio superior. — Tenho uma ideia melhor.

— Hum, você tem?

Sehun assentiu e juntou seus lábios, devagar, experimentando o toque suave. Junmyeon suspirou e retribuiu o beijo, pressionando seus corpos até Sehun encostar totalmente no sofá. Com cautela, o vampiro delineou o contorno da boca com sua língua e aprofundou o beijo.

Sentia-se incrivelmente mais leve e tranquilo depois de ter contado tudo a Junmyeon, boa parte de seus receios haviam se dispersado e ele se permitiu sentir o gosto daquele beijo sem pressa, sentindo suas línguas trocando carícias, seus corpos colados e as mãos percorrendo livremente pelo corpo. No processo, o queimor em seu estômago incomodou novamente. Reconheceu os sinais e se afastou com um selinho. Junmyeon escondeu o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço, a respiração ofegante escapando pelos lábios. Sehun acariciou os cabelos dele enquanto tentava controlar seu corpo.

— Você sabe que não precisa se reprimir desse jeito — Junmyeon disse assim que recuperou sua respiração. — Eu até queria experimentar como é a sensação.

Sehun ponderou por um instante, sabia que o outro se referia à mordida. Havia abandonado alguns receios, mas a mordida ainda era um assunto delicado. 

— O veneno é perigoso — avisou. — É semelhante a uma droga, entorpece e vicia. — esclareceu.

— Mas e se tivermos cuidado? — perguntou, deixando um beijo no pescoço antes de sair de seu esconderijo. Sehun gostava de senti-lo junto a si. — Podemos controlar a quantidade, uma vez ou outra não faria mal.

Sehun o olhou por longos minutos, então disse:

— Posso tentar algo? 

Junmyeon assentiu veemente.

Então, ele se aproximou devagar, retomando o beijo. Instantaneamente, Junmyeon sentiu seu corpo se acender, a eletricidade percorrendo suas veias e queimando em cada toque. Diferente das outras vezes, Sehun se entregou completamente e não interrompeu o ato. Foi quando o vampiro mordiscou seu lábio inferior, sugando e puxando-o para si, que ele sentiu um pinicar suave sobre a pele. Arquejou, não de dor, mas sim de prazer. A pequena mordida desencadeou espasmos pelo seu corpo. Sehun voltou a beijá-lo, com pressa, como se estivesse faminto, devorando seus lábios, e ele gemeu em resposta. O vampiro apertou sua cintura, o puxando para o seu colo, e ele foi sem interromper o beijo. Novamente sentiu um leve ardor, um comichão no lábio, acompanhado, dessa vez, pelo gosto metálico de sangue; mas logo a sensação de prazer anuviou e ele gemeu mais alto entre o beijo, movimentando-se sobre o quadril. 

Sehun apertou a cintura com força, uma tentativa de se conter e de trazê-lo para mais perto. Estava uma confusão, todos os seus sentidos estimulados de uma vez, e o gosto do sangue de Junmyeon era único. Se fosse se deixar levar completamente pelo desejo, a situação não terminaria muito bem, então, ele distribuiu alguns selinhos antes de se dedicar a distribuir beijos estalados pela linha do maxilar, bochecha e até a testa. 

Junmyeon, que estava sentado no colo de Sehun, de frente para ele, deu uma risadinha e se inclinou, abraçando-o, voltando a esconder o rosto — que provavelmente estava mais vermelho do que o próprio cabelo — na curvatura de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro do perfume suave. Quando conseguiu controlar sua respiração e voltou a raciocinar com clareza, envergonhou-se dos gemidos que havia dado.

— Hummm... — começou. — Acho que ficou bem claro que eu gostei. — Deu uma risadinha.

Sehun tinha uma mão em sua cintura enquanto a outra brincava com seu cabelo.

— O que você achou? — continuou.

— Eu amei cada detalhe.

Junmyeon se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo. Sehun reparou nas pupilas dilatadas do outro, no seu rosto corado, e umedeceu os próprios lábios em um ato involuntário.

— Eu não sabia que era possível, mas você fica ainda mais belo assim. — disse, passando o dedão pelo lábio inferior vermelho e inchado por causa da mordida. — Acho que vou ficar mal acostumado.

Junmyeon lhe deu um soquinho, saiu do seu colo e se sentou no sofá cinza.

— Vamos assistir alguma coisa? — mudou de assunto, um pouco desconcertado pelos elogios.

O vampiro riu da falta de jeito do outro, mas logo lhe estendeu o controle da smart tv. Se aproximou, abraçando o mundano e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro enquanto ele escolhia o que assistir.

Pensou em como sua mente parecia tranquila, livre de pensamentos, e em como podia sentir cada parte do seu corpo vibrando em agitação por estar junto a Junmyeon. Quando estava ao seu lado, sentia como se estivesse vivo novamente

— Já viu House Of Cards?

A pergunta o tirou dos próprios pensamentos.

— Hã?

— A série, você nunca ouviu falar? — Junmyeon perguntou, surpreso. — Mas que tipo de estudante de Relações Internacionais você é? — brincou.

— Um que não assiste Netflix?

Junmyeon riu e balançou a cabeça em negação. 

— Ah, mas você vai amar essa série. Dá para aprender sobre o sistema político dos Estados Unidos e das relações partidárias. O protagonista monta vários planos e estratégias para conquistar a presidência da república. Tipo, ele começa a fazer umas coisas meio, hm, digamos assim... corruptas. Mas é muito bom acompanhar.

— Se você está dizendo...

Junmyeon se virou rapidamente, deixando um beijo na bochecha do outro. O toque inesperado o arrancou um sorriso. O mundano percebeu que, quando estavam juntos, o outro abandonava o semblante sério.

— Nossa, eu sou apaixonado pelo seu sorriso — deixou escapar o pensamento que rodeava sua mente. Sehun foi pego de surpresa; foi a vez dele de ficar sem jeito. 

— E eu pelo seu. — respondeu, lhe dando dois selinhos antes de voltar a apoiar seu queixo no ombro dele.

— Então ficou decidido! Vamos começar a sexta temporada.

— Mas eu nem vi a primeira! 

Junmyeon apertou o play e a abertura da série foi exibida.

— Mas é a temporada nova — rebateu Junmyeon, em um tom manhoso — e eu posso te explicar o que aconteceu, tenho certeza que vai dar para acompanhar.

Sehun não respondeu e logo tornou a prestar atenção na televisão. Era impressionante como, mesmo em sua própria casa, nunca era capaz de escolher o que assistir. Quando seus amigos passavam um tempo lá, Baekhyun sempre escolhia os piores filmes de terror. Agora Junmyeon havia assumido o controle. Na verdade, não era muito fã de séries e filmes, preferia escutar música, ler livros ou ouvir podcasts, porém, logo a série prendeu sua atenção. Teve que fazer algumas perguntas no meio do episódio, mas Junmyeon sempre pausava e explicava de bom grado. Estava feliz que o outro havia realmente se interessado.

No fim do episódio, Sehun o puxou para deitar. Os dois se espremeram naquele sofá minúsculo, as pernas não cabiam no estofado. Então, Sehun disse:

— Acho que vou precisar de um sofá maior — disse e beijou o pescoço de Junmyeon. — Esse é muito pequeno para mim e o meu namorado.

O outro se virou para encará-lo.

— Pera, você está me pedindo em namoro?

Sehun deu um sorriso de lado.

— Não sei. Eu estou? — provocou, fazendo uma expressão de pensativo. — Eu achei que você já tinha aceitado quando eu pedi permissão para te amar. Escuta, eu não beijo qualquer um, viu?! Sou um vampiro sério, fiel e de um homem só.

Junmyeon o deu um soquinho de leve, rindo junto. 

— Claro que eu aceitei — lhe deu um selinho e continuou: — mas você não foi tão claro assim.

— Então vou ter que pedir propriamente. Vamos oficializar isso certo?

Sehun se ajeitou no sofá, colocando Junmyeon de volta em seu colo, e disse:

— Jun, eu passei muitos anos da minha vida me sentindo sozinho, como se eu não fosse digno de ser feliz ou de amar alguém, mas eu sinto que finalmente estou pronto para mudar isso, e quero te ter do meu lado. Quando estou com você, me sinto completamente vivo. Quero compartilhar minhas histórias contigo, te escutar e te fazer feliz. Você aceita namorar comigo? 

Junmyeon ria envergonhado, as bochechas saltadas no rosto estavam coradas novamente.

— Nossa, que discurso! — exclamou. — Pensei até que estava me pedindo em casamento. — Riu.

— Bem, primeiro você precisa aceitar ser meu namorado, não é? — disse Sehun, fazendo cafuné nos cabelos vermelhos. — Daqui há uns anos o pedido de casamento vem, com certeza. 

O mundano riu, negando com a cabeça, depois ficou sério novamente e respondeu:

— Sehunnie, você deixa a minha vida mais leve e mais brilhante. Desde o primeiro momento que te vi, eu senti a nossa conexão. Sabe, costumo ser uma pessoa azarada, mas te encontrar foi a minha maior sorte. Acho que compensou todos os anos de azar. — Riu e se aproximou, juntando suas testas. — Eu aceito namorar contigo.

— Hm, nem pense em fugir de mim — brincou, repetindo as palavras de Junmyeon na sexta-feira passada, quando ele descobriu tudo e, ainda assim, aceitou esperar por ele.

— Eu não poderia nem se quisesse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. Esse capítulo foi bem longo, né? Mas tudo se resolveu! Quero saber a reação de vocês no comentários!   
> ☽. Mas ainda não acabou de verdade, tem o epílogo! Te vejo lá!  
> ☽. [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊


	6. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽. Fiquem com um vislumbre do que aconteceu e do que vem aí...  
> ☽. Boa leitura ❣

  
  


**EPÍLOGO.**

_ “Eterno é tudo aquilo que vive uma fração de segundo mas com tamanha intensidade que se petrifica e nenhuma força o resgata.” _

_ — Carlos Drummond de Andrade _

･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊

_ 5 meses depois _

De toda as matérias da grade curricular, Relações Econômicas Internacionais era a favorita de Sehun. Adorava estudar sobre economia, gostava da didática do professor, mas o que o cativava mesmo era o estudante de cabelos vermelhos cereja sentado ao seu lado. O seu namorado. Eles se viam com frequência durante a semana, passavam horas em ligação, trocando mensagens e estudando juntos; _mas_ _cada minuto ao lado de Junmyeon continuava precioso_ , pensou, buscando sua mão por debaixo da cadeira. Recebeu um sorriso de canto do outro e os dois voltaram a prestar atenção. 

O professor discursou sobre a crise do capitalismo neoliberal, incitou uma discussão sobre o livro passado, e Sehun contribuiu para o debate. Ficou cada vez mais participativo, entrou para o grupo de estudos com Junmyeon e até cogitava a possibilidade de se candidatar para ser monitor da disciplina. Sempre teve vontade de ensinar, na verdade, mas apenas há poucos meses começara a interagir mais com a turma. Junmyeon dizia que ele ficava lindo criticando o capitalismo, e ele se limitava a responder com um beijinho, distraindo-se momentaneamente da explicação. 

A última semana de aula antes das provas finais deixou todos os universitários parecendo zumbis movidos a café, se arrastando pelo campus de uma aula para outra com olheiras profundas, porém, atentos a tudo sobre as matérias. Nos intervalos antes das aulas ou até mesmo depois, a biblioteca estava cheia como nunca; todos liam alguma coisa, digitavam furiosamente no notebook ou discutiam os assuntos. Junmyeon fazia parte do grupo cafeinado, exibia uma expressão triplamente cansada por conciliar a rotina de estudos com dois empregos de meio período. Sehun tentava convencê-lo a não se sobrecarregar, mandava mensagens com frequência perguntando se ele estava se alimentando bem e se já tinha ido dormir.

Quando o horário terminou, o casal andou com os dedos entrelaçados até o estacionamento, o caminho iluminado pelo brilho singelo da lua. A brisa noturna balançou as árvores, o tempo estava bastante agradável, com o clima primaveril.

— Jun — chamou Sehun, enquanto procurava as chaves do carro em sua mochila. — Chanyeol, Jongin e Baekhyun falaram que vão passar lá no apartamento, está lembrado? — Finalmente encontrou as chaves, destravou as portas e ambos entraram no veículo.

— Claro, como eu poderia me esquecer deles ? — deu uma risadinha. Junmyeon achava os amigos de Sehun simplesmente caóticos, mas de um jeito bom. Eles tinham a própria dinâmica entre eles, ficavam implicando  uns com o s outro s , faziam piadas divertidas e sempre brigavam sobre o que assistir na Netflix. Quando Baekhyun não estava xingando feito um marinheiro, ele contava um pouco sobre as aventuras dos três viajando junto s , e , quando Chanyeol e Jongin não estavam grudados como se fosse m um só, eles mostravam interesse em conhecer o mundano melhor e a conversa fluía  facilmente .

— Bem, eu espero que o vizinho não reclame da bagunça e , com sorte , o apartamento vai sobreviver a eles. — disse em tom dramático, dando partida e dirigindo cuidadosamente.

— Já aconteceu algo do tipo? — Junmyeon se virou no banco do passageiro, curioso.

— Uma vez o porteiro interfonou reclamando do barulho porque Chanyeol e Jongin estavam jogando Just Dance às 3h da manhã. Às vezes eles esquecem que os mundanos precisam dormir. 

Os dois riram e continuaram conversando até chegar ao prédio em Itaewon. Ambos subiram até o andar, mas , antes que Sehun pudesse alcançar as chaves, Baekhyun abriu a porta com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto seus cabelos brancos. 

— Os pombinhos chegaram! 

Junmyeon olhou confuso para Sehun, mas riu com a recepção calorosa. Recebeu um abraço duplo de Chanyeol e Jongin,  e, em seguida , foi arrastado para  a sala de estar.

— Quantas vezes eu tenho que explicar? — Sehun perguntou em um tom de voz sério. — Invasão de propriedade privada é um crime previsto por lei. Mas que diabos?! Como você entrou aqui?

Baekhyun riu, dando de ombros.

— Todo mundo sabe que deixar a chave debaixo do tapete é um chamariz para ladrão. Junie, você precisa ensinar o seu namorado a ter mais cautela com a casa.

— Eu sempre falo isso para ele, sabe?! —  E ntrou na brincadeira, divertindo-se ao ver as sobrancelhas tensionadas de Sehun e a sua boca pequena formando um bico involuntariamente. 

— A gente queria fazer uns drinks que aprendemos no Youtube — disse Chanyeol, indo até a cozinha americana conectada à sala. — mas Sehun não tem nada aqui além de bolsas de sangue na geladeira.

— Que falta de atenção, aposto que o pobre do Junjun passa fome quando fica por aqui. — Jongin disse , encostado no balcão ao lado do namorado. 

Sehun sentou no tapete cinza felpudo, pegou algumas almofadas do sofá — agora um sofá novo, bem maior e mais confortável — e puxou Junmyeon para junto de si. O menor estava encostado sobre seu tronco, e foi rápido o bastante para assumir o controle da televisão. Não entendia  por que seus amigos continuavam dando apelidos bregas para Junmyeon, talvez fosse assim que eles demonstrassem carinho. Pelo menos o mundano parecia se divertir com eles.

— Ainda bem que não tem os ingredientes , porque vocês dois na cozinha são uma ameaça real. — Sehun resmungou, acariciando o cabelo macio de Junmyeon.

— Mas o que vale é a intenção, certo? — Junmyeon disse enquanto olhava o catálogo. — E vocês nem bebem álcool, não é mesmo?! Eu posso pedir algo pelo aplicativo, não se preocupem. Vamos assistir.

Baekhyun, que estava digitando no celular empolgadamente, voltou a prestar atenção ao arredor , mas foi tarde demais ; Junmyeon já estava com o controle em mãos e escolhia mais um filme chato sobre política e economia,  _ bla-bla-bla _ .  _ Malditos estudantes de Relações Internacionais! _

— Ah, não — lamentou Baekhyun, guardando o celular no bolso. — O que vamos ver hoje, hein? Eu achei que era a minha vez de escolher o filme.

—  _ Sempre _ é a sua vez de escolher o filme — Junmyeon rebateu,  arrancando risadas de todos. — E eu escolhi um filme bem interessante, se chama “A era da escuridão”. Vi em um site que é sobre a resistência coreana durante a ocupação japonesa, e tem Song Kang-ho e Gong Yoo . O Kang-ho fez Parasita, já viram?

— Claro, aquele sim é um filme bom. Agora esses que você escolhe, sinceramente, eu quase consigo dormir de tanto tédio ; e veja bem, vampiros não dormem nunca!

— Deixa de reclamação, Baek. — Sehun interrompeu. — É bom uma mudança para variar um pouco . Não sei como você aguenta aqueles filmes grotescos de terror. 

Chanyeol e Jongin sentaram no sofá junto a Baekhyun, se abraçando de lado. O vampiro de cabelos platinados bufou e voltou a mexer no celular. 

— Por que você não chama o feiticeiro pai de pet? — Chanyeol sugeriu, e Baekhyun deu um sobressalto, o olhando com os olhos azuis bem arregalados.

— Que? Hã?

Chanyeol e Jongin deram uma risadinha cúmplice.

— Eu sei que vocês andam conversando por mensagens, chama ele também. 

Baekhyun guardou rapidamente o celular no bolso, pegou uma almofada e fingiu se concentrar no filme. Todos o analisavam com atenção ; era raro alguém como ele portar-se daquela forma, desconcertado. 

— O filme já começou, vamos , não façam essa desfeita com o  nosso querido anfitrião. — desconversou, ignorando os olhares inquisidores.

Eles se entreolharam, achando a atitude muito suspeita, mas voltaram a assistir o filme. Junmyeon e Sehun, ainda abraçados, discutiam baixinho sobre o filme, relacionando-o com alguns assuntos da faculdade e analisando o período histórico. Trocavam alguns beijinhos, mas logo voltavam a prestar atenção. Chanyeol e Jongin revezavam entre assistir, apenas olhar um para o outro e cochichar baixinho. Baekhyun continuava checando o celular com frequência, mas acabou assistindo boa parte do filme; adorou a atuação do Song Kang-ho e admirou a beleza do Gong Yoo, que continuava de tirar o fôlego — no sentido figurado, é claro, visto que ele não respirava. 

Depois que Sehun e Junmyeon começaram a namorar, eles mudaram seu point de encontro na sexta-feira , do Bar Escarlate para o apartamento de Sehun. Os vampiros haviam conseguido liberar a entrada no bar depois do incidente com o Junmyeon possuído pelo espírito do príncipe do inferno , mas, ainda assim, não podiam levar um mundano para um  lugar cheio de vampiros famintos. O próprio Sehun evitava ao máximo se alimentar do namorado, apesar de ser algo normal , pois eles possuíam uma ligação única, e , com o passar dos dias , perceberam que o veneno não era prejudicial para o mundano. Sua preocupação maior continuava sendo a segurança e o bem-estar dele.

Os outros não sabiam, mas Baekhyun conversava com Yixing por mensagem de texto com frequência. De início, o vampiro tentou jogar seu charme para o feiticeiro, o chamou para sair e foi insistente, porém, quando viu que ele não estava interessado, focava mais na sua vida profissional e em cuidar dos dois gatos, decidiu mudar a tática. Deu um espaço para ele e recuou em suas investidas, até que o feiticeiro o comunicou, há um mês atrás, de alguns casos estranhos no submundo e pediu sua ajuda para investigar. Havia uma droga sendo contrabandeada, e o feiticeiro resolveu recorrer a Baekhyun porque as pistas apontavam o envolvimento de um clã vampiro. Seu mundo não possuía uma polícia ou um sistema fixo de leis, existia apenas uma sede que realizava alguns acordos e tratados entre as espécies. No entanto, vender drogas letais para seres do submundo não era um deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, CALMA, OLHA, EU POSSO EXPLICAR: penso em fazer um spin-off de Obsessão e Possessão focado em Yixing (ai, eu amo tanto ele...) e Baekhyun. Tenho a intenção de explorar os personagens assim como o universo da fanfic. Porém, é um projeto para o próximo ano. Espero conseguir escrever porque amo demais esses personagens. Então, quis deixar o último parágrafo do epílogo como um gancho, um “VEM AÍ”.   
> **Agradecimentos**  
>  Se você chegou até aqui, nossa, eu só queria dizer MUITO OBRIGADA por acompanhar essa fanfic tão especial para mim. Fico muito feliz em compartilhar essa história que nasceu de uma forma tão inesperada e quase se escreveu sozinha. Me entreguei por completo, foi cansativo, mas foi tão gratificante! Toda vez que releio me sinto feliz por ter conseguido dar vida a essa fanfic que antes só existia como ideias soltas na minha mente.  
> Bem, eu só consegui chegar até aqui porque tive a ajuda de pessoas maravilhosas em cada etapa do processo criativo. Julis, minha beta e amiga de confiança, esteve comigo desde quando eu estava tentando plotar a fic, me acompanhou no processo de escrita e pós-produção, surtou junto comigo e fez um trabalho impecável (como sempre) na betagem. Nátaly me ajudou fazendo o fictrailer, depois me deu todo o apoio durante as postagens e agora é o Junmyeon do meu Sehun. Baozinha me socorreu de última hora e fez essa capa belíssima, sou muito grata. E, claro, não posso deixar de mencionar Thay, Liliz, Franjinha Azul, Pam e Ste! Obrigada meninas por deixarem comentários que me encheram de felicidade e tiraram toda e qualquer insegurança minha em relação a fanfic.  
> Atrasei bastante hoje porque tive outra fanfic para postar (uma yumark de halloween, procura no meu perfil hehe) e fiquei adiando o máximo escrever essas notas finais porque não queria me despedir dessa fanfic. Vou sentir falta de postar e de interagir com meus 3 leitores haha!  
> Beijos, até mais ❣  
> \- lemona  
> ☽. [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/) ･ ˖ ₊ ☽ ･ ˖ ₊


End file.
